Draw Again
by KokoroDesiree
Summary: Growing up in a distraught household, running away and dropping out of high school Nao wandered Shizume City looking for the place she belonged, all the while keeping an eye out for the boy who opened her eyes to a new path. When they meet again Nao finds herself getting involved with the rumored underground society with him. Was war going to break out; could Nora keep her promise?
1. Prelude

After slipping into the darkness I woke up in a very dull place with gray walls and and even grayer floors. Sitting up I grabbed my stomach expecting something, but as I looked down I couldn't remember what it was. My clothes were fine, no wrinkles, nor rips, but I knew that wasn't right.

"Oh you're finally awake. . ."

I turned to see a man standing in the center of the room by what looked like a small game table. I knew that face, those bright brown eyes, that shiny maple colored hair, but mostly I knew the smile that was on his face.

I opened my mouth to greet him, but I couldn't think of his name. I couldn't _remember_ his name. How could I not remember his name when I could so easily recite his random hobbies from cooking to video recording every silly little moment. As I stared at his face I could tell he was experiencing the same thing, he couldn't remember my name, and his grin was slowly slipping.

"Hey?" I asked getting to my feet.

His grin brightened once again, and there was a ghost of a flutter in my chest. "Yeah?"

"Did I do okay?" I stepped towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I live properly? Did I do it right?" I asked.

His smile faded slightly as he seriously thought about it. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"Did you cry?"

"Yeah."

"Did you laugh?"

"A lot."

"Did you love?"

"So much."

"Then I think you did fine. I know I enjoyed it," he smiled.

"What are you two doing?"

Turning around we saw a man with a bored expression walk toward us. I don't know where he came from because I haven't seen a door in this place. His hair was a fiery red that I remembered just as well as the other guy's smile, but his name was missing from my mind.

"We're just talking," the brunette laughed.

The redhead stopped at my side his hands in his jean pockets. I couldn't explain the faint ache in my core as I stared up at him. Part of me felt that we've met like this before, and another part wants to cry because we met here again. I couldn't stop myself from leaning against his side knocking my foot against his.

"Did you have have fun this time?" I asked him.

He paused staring down at me with those molten amber eyes. "Hmm, it wasn't bad."

"Do you want to go back?" I inquired.

He leaned into my side as his gaze slipped off of me. "Not just yet."

"Hush you two, and come look," the brunet said. He was staring intently at the game table. I walked with the other, and as we neared the table I felt I should have been more surprised to see that the cards were moving one their own. "She settled everything," he pointed to a single card in the center of the table.

"Did you expect anything different?" I asked with a smile.

"Not really," he agreed.

I stepped away for the silent redhead, and made my way around the table to where I had noticed several face down cards. They were in a messy pile on the far side of the table away from all the other cards that marched along.

As I reached for them I could feel the guys' eyes on me. I stopped to look back at them, and neither of them bore a smile. "What?"

"It's not time to draw yet. Leave the discards where they belong for now," the brunet said gently.

"When is it time to draw?" I asked.

They both shrugged at me, but the one smiled like he always did as he said, "When the gods decide to draw again."

I lowered my hand from the table and stepped away as I thought back on how we got here. Back to this point that we won't remember after next draw. I wanted more time with the memories that got us here, that meant the world to me, that had allowed me be with those great people. I just wanted to keep remembering.

"Totsuka-kun," I said.

We were carrying boxes of unneeded supplies to a spare classroom for our teacher. He looked over at me with his usual carefree grin and bright eyes. I didn't really know him that well, I didn't know anyone very well in our class. I was known for being anti-social, but that wasn't the case at all. I just didn't know what to ever talk about with others.

"You were late again today. Why all of a sudden?" I asked.

He chuckled as we rounded the corner. Totsuka and I had been in the same class since elementary school, but I couldn't say we were friends. We've talked a few times this past year, but they've never been more than a handful of words in passing. Totsuka had always been fairly average in school, and had several friends, yet of late he had been showing up to classes late, or would leave early without saying anything.

"Did sensei send you to spy on me?" Totsuka joked.

We had finally arrived at the spare room where Totsuka opened the door with his foot allowing me inside first. I sat the box in my hands on a nearby desk before turning to answer him.

"No, I'm just curious," I said. I watched him set his box down next to mine. "What makes a person skip school?"

I was truly curious. All I knew was my repeating routine; sleep, school, chores. I didn't know anything outside that.

Totsuka tilted his head as he stared at me. "Nothing is making me skip classes, Suzuki-chan. It's just that I want to," he explained kindly.

"Then why do you want to?"

I was still at a complete lose. Wasn't school important? Why would you _want_ to skip it?

He laughed as he walked by me, bumping his shoulder into mine as he went. "Because _he's_ too appealing," he answered.

He had already exited before I muttered, "Huh," to myself.

After years of overhearing his conversations in the classroom I had learned that Totsuka's words rarely made sense, but that didn't stop me from pondering these for the next week. I couldn't figure out who "he" was, or what could be so appealing about a person to distract a middle schooler from their lessons. When the next week started I decided to ask him, but he wasn't there Monday, or Tuesday. It wasn't until Wednesday that I heard any news of him, which apparently he was in the from being in a fight. By lunch rumors had spread that Totsuka Tatara had joined the strange underworld that ran our city.

I hardly believed any of it. Shizume City wasn't the greatest of places with it's dark secrets and talk of mafia groups running the legal actions illegally. Totsuka wasn't the violent type, and he hardly seemed to be the kind to get involved in such troublesome things. He was probably jumped by some upperclassmen and the school was just keeping the details a secret to keep its image intact.

After school that day I broke away from my strict schedule -which was easier to do than I had imagined- deciding to visit the fool in the hospital. On my way I grabbed his missed work from out teacher before heading out. As I rode the train past my stop I began to tap my foot to the rapid pace of my heart. I had never gone anywhere right after school, not to karaoke with friends, nor to a part-time job. This was completely new to me, and I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous about it.

"Totsuka Tatara's room?" I asked the woman at the front desk.

She barely glanced at me before beaming a smile right in my direction. "Oh, I knew he must have had a cute girlfriend. Tatara is fat too sweet not to," she said.

"Um," I hummed confused.

"And you're shy," the woman squealed. "Too cute. You make a perfect couple!"

"Ma'am," I tried to get her attention, but she just continued to ramble on and on.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," she blushed after saying how much to nurses loved having Totsuka around. Apparently he had make quiet the impression in his short stay there. "You already know how great your boyfriend is. Now his room is just down the hall over there, last door on you left," she grinned.

Bowing my head slightly I said, "Thank you ma'am." As I raised my head I added, "I'm not Totsuka-kun's girlfriend. I'm just dropping off his school work."

The woman flushed in embarrassment as I made my way in the direction she had instructed. I was almost to his room when the door opened. Out walked a guy I hadn't seen around Totsuka before. He wore the uniform of a local high school, and had an irritated look in his amber eyes. I stopped walking as he approached, ignoring me completely. When he past something was let loose in my chest. My breathing stopped, my heart hammered against my ribs, and a tingling sensation filled my veins. It was like something was going wild inside me.

At first the feeling scared me, my hands tightening on the folders I was to give to. . . _who again?_ My mind was blank except for the feeling raging around inside me. As my heart settled I came to like the sensation, and wouldn't have minded if it stayed a little longer, but it was scared away when the door opened again.

This time a guy with blond hair, and casual clothes stepped out. He let out a long sigh as he shut the door behind him. When he noticed me he nodded his head saying, "Pardon me."

I wasn't given the chance to find my voice before he disappeared down the hall with the other guy. Shaking my head I gathered myself and made my way into Totsuka room. "Excuse the intrusion," I said stepping inside.

"Suzuki-chan?" Totsuka said surprised. "I never expected you to come visit me," he grinned.

His left side seemed to have taken the most of the beaten with his arm and leg in casts, with a bandaged wrapped around his forehead, and gauze tapped to his left cheek. Even with so many injuries that didn't change who he was, a smiling easygoing fool.

"I brought you your work," I said.

As I spoke I sat the folders on the bedside table. His smile fell as he laid back against his pillow.

"I should have expected as much from Suzuki Nao," he chortled.

"Who were those guys that were just here?" I asked. I took a seat in the chair next to his hospital bed.

Totsuka stumbled for a reply. He doesn't stumble, or get lost for an answer. He's always had some sort of remark at the time of his tongue, this reaction was new.

"Was that the _he_ you mentioned last time?" I inquired.

"Last time?" Totsuka said think back. "Oh," he grinned. "Yes. I hope he didn't startled you."

"Not at all," I replied.

"That's good. He's a great guy."

I had never seen Totsuka talk so highly of a person before, not even the people he hung out with at school. He went on and on about the redhead leaving me no space to comment, but I really didn't mind. It sounded like this guy was amazing, and did whatever he wanted. I wondered what that would be like; freedom and no routine.

"Totsuka-kun," I interrupted when I saw the sun setting through his window. He looked at me with a faint blush. "I hope you feel better soon, but I have to get going now," I said.

I got to my feet and slowly made my way to the door as he shifted in her bed. His leg still supported by a ceiling brace, and his arm still laying across his chest.

"Thank you for visiting me," he smiled too widely. "Sorry I took up so much of your time."

I paused at the door. "It's no trouble. I'll stop by again if I can."

"You don't have to," he said.

"But I want to hear more about this "King" of yours. He does have a strange appeal to him," I replied pleasantly. With one hand on the door knob, and the waving at him I ended it with, "Bye-bye Totsuka-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter of my AU of Project K. It mostly follows the original plot but I've put my own twist on it, so keep that in mind as you read.<strong>

**There will be a sequel when Draw Again is over, and this story will update every week on Tuesday (unless you know internet issues). **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions, they are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

I was out the door before he could start talking again. When I arrived home I expected to be scolded by my parents, but they had bigger problems to deal with. My father was having troubles at work and had decided last minute that we were going to move. Even though I didn't understand his reasoning I went along with the move.

By Friday afternoon we were on the other side of Shizume City with a different surname. As I transferred schools I couldn't help but feel completely out of place. We had moved so far up town that visiting Totsuka at the hospital and returning home before curfew was impossible, but his free will and what he told me about his "King" kept my mind busy while my parents tried to stay hidden. I'm not entirely sure when it started, but I stopped following the routine I had lived by for so long. I started wandering the streets after school, attempted a few clubs during high school, I even tried skipping classes like Totsuka had done.

As the years past my parents had become disappointed in me, my grades having dropped severely and myself becoming much more disobedient. I didn't want to stay hidden like they were, I wanted to explore and try things I had been ignoring since I was little. I wanted to find where I belonged. After one particularly bad fight with my father I decided to skip my morning classes by relaxing on the roof of the gymnasium. I had bought a can of juice and was using it as an icepack for my bruised and swollen cheek.

"Give it back you stupid monkey!"

I wasn't alone on the roof. Walking around the closed off stairwell I spotted two underclassmen arguing over a video game. I paused there for a moment just watching the two of them wrestle one another.

"Shut up. I'm about to win," the other said with a softer register.

"You two were are gonna get us caught if you're that loud," I broke in.

They both froze mid struggle as they stared at me. The smaller one who had brown hair flushed as he clamped his mouth shut, while the one wearing glasses just gazed at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out. I just need a place to hideout for a while." I said.

I took a seat against the wall a yard or so away for the glasses guy. It felt weird speaking with a fat bottom lip, it made my words sound slurred.

"Just ignored me," I said.

Though the can separated my vision of them I could still feel both sets of eyes on me. After a while my cheek had gotten so cold from the juice that it began to go numb, so I moved it to my lip hoping that it would stop the throbbing there too.

"Whoa," one of the guys gasped.

"Stop staring stupid," the other muttered.

I peeked sideways at them, and the brunet adverted his gaze. _Was the bruise that bad?_ I wondered. I didn't want to think about it, I was still angry about the punch, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

Lowering the can from my face I said, "Do you guys know how to play Sevens? I have a deck with me."

"Yeah," they both said slowly.

"Great," I smiled.

Pulling the cards out of my blazer pocket I removed them from the box and began shuffling. It took a few rounds, but they eventually loosened up -well except for the brunet, who's face held a consistent light pink blush.

The one who broke the silence was the guy with glasses. "Senpai," he said.

"Nao," I corrected.

He gazed at me for a moment before looking back down at his playing hand. "Nao-senpai," he began again.

And I interrupted again. "No, just Nao. I'm hardly a senpai."

"Nao, what happened to your face?"

His friend smacked him in the arm hissing, "Fushimi!"

"It's okay," I waved off his concern. "I just got into a disagreement."

"That's hardly a disagreement," glasses stated.

"He's got a point Senpai," the shy guy added.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Sort of," I laughed. I did it like Totsuka would in this sort of situation, and it worked. The boys let it go and we continued to play.

I learned their names as we went. Fushimi Sarukiko won the first hand, and Yata Misaki complained about it during the entire second round throwing a bigger tantrum when glasses won again. We met off and on for the next couple of weeks playing games and exchanging snacks while hiding out on the roof. Yata continued to call me senpai even against my complaints, while Fushimi continuously asked about each bump and bruise I turned up with, but I dodged the question every time.

"Saru-kun, you ate the last cookie," I whined.

I was pouting into an empty foil wrapper that held chocolate crumbs at the bottom. They were my favorite triple chocolate cookies, and I was saving the last one for when I finished my bitter coffee drink as a delicious treat.

"So?" Fushimi mumbled around a mouth full of chips.

We were sitting on the roof after school just like any other day. Today Yata had brought a new video game and we were taking turns trying to out do the others. It was Yata's turn now, and I was aimlessly chatting with Fushimi.

"That was my cookie," I said.

I dropped the cookie foil as I turned my pout on him. His expression didn't change from the slightly amused look he normally wore.

"You had six of them," he said.

"Yeah and you seven. I really wanted that cookie too," I complained.

Yata was grumbling at his game, barely paying any attention to us. I reached across the mess of wrappers and snagged the last of his salted caramel candy. His eyes widened momentarily as I popped it into my mouth, but he quickly reacted while I munched away on the delicious candy. He launched himself across the clutter tackling me to the roof's ground. We wrestled, Fushimi ruffling my hair, while I tugged at his blazer. We tumbled a ways from Yata trying to pin each other. I lost.

With Fushimi smirking victoriously over me I couldn't stop laughing like a fool. It was such a childish thing to do, but I had fun just joking around. It took a moment before Fushimi joined in my ridiculous laughter.

"What are you two doing?" Yata exclaimed. "Get off of Nao-senpai you stupid monkey."

"Relax Yata," I laughed. "We were just goofing around."

Yata didn't listen as he yanked Fushimi off of my while he was still laughing. Running a hand through my black hair I sat up getting my laughing fit under control. Yata and Fushimi were now the ones wrestling like children. With a sigh I got to my feet, dusted off my uniform, and used my foot to stop their rolling.

"Do you guys want to get some donuts on the way home?" I asked.

It was getting late, and food was the only way I knew how to calm these two. Yata looked up at me having Fushimi pinned under him, and his face flushed. My foot was on his shoulder which seemed to surprised him.

"Can't," was all he said as he adverted his gaze.

Fushimi, still on the ground, shrugged and said, "No."

"Okay," I smiled. Grabbing my bag from next to the wall I readied myself to leave. Waving over my shoulder I accepted the rejection and made my way over to the roof door. "Bye-bye Saru-kun, Yata."

Several months passed and fall was coming to an end which meant the roof was becoming too cold to hang out on, but we milked every last day to its fullest. It was a particularly cold day when I arrived first on the gym roof, so with my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck I decided to take a nap. I had had a pretty bad fight with my parents that morning and I had a growing pain in my side. I knew I should stop arguing with them, it would make everything simple in life again, but I didn't want simple or easy. I wanted what Totsuka had, and he had broken bones to follow it.

I was half awake when I heard the roof door open, but I couldn't find the energy to greet the arrival. I could barely find the strength to open my eyes.

"Nao-senpai!" Yata called. He was full of excitement, and loud like always. "Oh, damn," he muttered when I didn't answer him.

I tried, but I just wanted ten more minutes of sleep. I could hear him slowly make his way across the roof, and for some reason I snapped my eyes shut. It would have been smart to keep them open and let him know I could hear him, but part of my brain said to pretend to be asleep.

"Geez why is she asleep up here? It's too cold to be napping," he sighed.

His footsteps stopped right in front of me, and I could feel his gaze, and I could feel his gaze directly on me. _Because I was tired._ I thought at him.

"Nao-senpai is too unguarded. What if that dumb monkey had found you?"

His voice dropped, the blush obvious in his rough tone. Was this really the Yata I knew?

_Saru-kun would have probably kept calling to me until I woke up._

"I like senpai," he said under his breath.

_Huh?_ I could feel my own face flush.

"I really like Nao-senpai," he said again.

_What?_ I shrieked inside my head.

Yata fell silent, but I could feel his presence move closer. Then there was a warm pressure on my forehead. It was either his fingers, or his lips, and I was really hoping Yata had insanely warm hands in this cold weather.

"Misaki! Nao! Hurry up," it was Fushimi who called.

Yata gasped, and I could feel his breath on the top of my head. _Definitely was not his fingers._

"What are you doing?" Fushimi's voice turned a devilish, and I could just imagine the cat-like grin he was bound to be wearing. "Misaki?"

Yata could be heard stumbling backward while stuttering in response. "I-I-I wasn't . . ."

I finally managed to find the energy to move, and didn't hesitate to play up my act. "Oh wow, I was really out," I yawned stretching my arms over my head.

"Nao-senpai?" Yata questioned.

He was sprawled across his back just a few feet away. His face was cherry red and his eyes wide like he was afraid of a scolding. I glanced over at Fushimi who was snickering merrily by himself as I slowly got to my feet.

"Sorry, were you trying to wake me?" I asked Yata. "I'm a pretty stubborn sleeper. You'd need an alarm bell to wake me up," I laughed.

I offered him my hand, but he stared up at me for several long seconds before nodding and climbing to his feet. I knew he wouldn't accept my hand, Yata avoided all contact with girls, so that encounter just moments ago was more than shocking. Once on his feet Yata hurried over to his friend and kicked him in the shin while mumbling something very serious to him.

Gathering my senses I took a deep breath then started laughing at the pair as I jogged over to them. "So where have you two been?"

"Not freezing to death," Fushimi replied.

"We sent you a message about the new hangout, but you never responded," Yata added.

"I um," I paused. Flashing back to that morning with my father. "I forgot it at home. Oops," I giggled.

"You're so troublesome, Nao," Fushimi sighed as he turned for the roof door.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said.

I followed after him with Yata right on my heels.

"You dumb monkey," he hissed.

The new hangout was a rarely used storage closet on the top floor of the main building. The three of us continued to play games and chat idly like any other day, but if I had known how this day was to end I would have talked more. I would have asked more questions, gotten to know them better. Asked them to be friends, but I missed my chance.

When I returned home that night both of my parents were drunk and upset. My father was screaming at me for not being the child he wanted. I tried my hardest not to yell back, but once he smacked me across the face I lost it. I exploded back at him and returned a swift kick to his crotch before I ran off to my room lacking the door behind me.

My mother was banging on my door yelling, "Yamanaka Nao! Open this door."

"My name isn't Yamanaka!" I yelled back.

I was throwing clothes into a bag along with whatever I could grab. I had to go. I couldn't stay here anymore.

"Damn right," my father growled. "You are no child of mine!"

"Good! I don't need parents like you."

With my bag full I jammed the zipper shut, and opened my window. I didn't bother second guessing myself as I climbed out the window and made my way down the fire escape. I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave review. They are very helpful and inspiring :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

_Keep running. Don't stop!_ I reminded myself as my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Get back here thief!" one of the guys chasing me yelled.

"Me? Thief?" I called over my shoulder. "I'm not the one selling stolen weapons!"

"You bitch," another hissed.

I dashed out of the alleyway, and pushed my way through the crowd hoping to lose them, but failing. They had been chasing me for almost eight blocks, and I hadn't taken anything. I just happened to stumble into their arms dealing meeting.

_Run faster!_

I ran as fast as my tired limbs could carry me. I was scanning the streets for another alley to dive down. My heart was hammering in my ears, and my lungs burned with every breath. Then I saw striking crimson hair and I stumbled. Catching myself on a light pole I sent myself dashing across the street no longer concerned with the fools chasing me. There was a rush inside me as I moved toward the group following the redhead.

_He has to be here. He has to._

I searched the faces of the people around the redhead desperately looking for that face, that smile. I nearly crashed into a car when I did. After regaining my footing I charged towards him.

He was walking with the group keeping just out of my reach, but I was going to catch. No matter what I wasn't going to let this pass me by again.

"Totsuka-kun!" I called.

The group continued walking except for one. As I pushed a skateboarder out of my way I grabbed _his_ arm. A split second later there was a loud bang, and a searing pain traveling up my left side. I didn't scream though I wanted to, instead I tightened my hold on his arm as his face came into view.

"Found you, Totsuka-kun," I smiled.

As I spoke I lost my balance. I readied for the impact of the sidewalk, but it never came. Staring up at the bright brown eyes I could see a flare of red grow behind Totsuka as more shots went off. The pain in my side was spreading and my vision was darkening.

"Finally found. . . ," I broke off as I was swallowed by the blackness the pain caused.

I don't know how long I was in that darkness, but waking up with a jolt was almost as jarring as the shot itself. A dull throb resounded just below my ribs on my left side as I sat up. I groaned and wrapped an arm around myself.

"Look who's finally awake," a deep voice chuckled.

Looking around I didn't recognize where I was, but it appeared to be a bar. There were guys everywhere, most gazing at me with suspicious eyes. I was sitting on a couch with my wound wrapped and a foreign shirt on.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Homra," the man behind the bar replied.

Flushing I asked, "Who bandaged me?"

All around the room whispers began, which just made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Rest assure, Tatara was a complete gentlemen. Our lady Anna surprised him the entire time," the blond smiled. He gestured to a little girl sitting at the bar.

"Tatara?" I exclaimed. "Totsuka Tatara? Where is he?"

I tried to stand up, but the pain in my side was much too great, so I only managed to get my legs over the side of the couch. I kept trying to get up, but was stopped by a hand pushing me back down by the top of my head.

"He's making tea."

I knew him, or at least I've seen him before. My insides went as wild as the first time I saw him. The place where he touched tingled like a fire was dancing below my skin. His eyes were the same amber, bright and fierce, but his red hair was more styled than it had been years ago. After pushing me down Totsuka's "King" sat down on the opposite couch with a bored expression. I fought to get my breathing under control, and slow the jittery feeling running through my blood.

"So he's here?" I inquired.

"He's in the back," the guy at the counter replied.

I released a long sigh, a weight I didn't know I was holding fell from my shoulders. Breathing became easier, and I slumped back against the couch.

The blond asked, "Care to share who those guys were shooting at you?"

"I don't know them. I just stumbled in on their meeting. I just stumbled in on their meeting," I said. Peeking at the guy across from me he was challenging my story with just the raise of an eyebrow. "And I may have said a few things I shouldn't have," I added under my breath.

"So you took on a bunch of armed men and just ran away?" the blond said baffled.

"Just giving up and getting shot didn't seem like a pleasant plan," I muttered. My brain was still running a mile a minute, yet I felt so slow not realizing this sooner. "Homra?" I gasped. "This is Homra, and you all are," I gazed around again, and my stomach dropped.

They all seemed to laugh at my reaction except for the infamous Suoh Mikoto who stared off in the distance. _I did know him!_ There was hardly anyone in the city that didn't at least hear about Homra. I had hear plenty about them and their foul tempered leader, but I had to admit their presence wasn't nearly as intimidating as I expected.

"Is she awake?" a vaguely familiar voice questioned.

My head snapped in its direction, and I could feel a smile cross my face as my eyes fell on Totsuka. He was much taller than when we were in middle school, and his hair had grown out, but the kind carefree smile on his face was still exactly the same. He was carrying a tray with a teapot and several cups balanced on top.

"Totsuka-kun," was all I could say as he made his way over to the couches.

"Ah, you are. That's great," he grinned at me.

Setting the tray on the coffee table he took the seat next to Mikoto. He began pouring the tea as the silence grew. I bit my lip waiting for more from him, but he just handed me a cup of tea.

"Is that all you have to say to her Tatara?" the blond questioned.

Totsuka looked towards the bar with a perplexed expression. "What are you saying Kusanagi? I'm just grateful she's okay," he replied.

_He doesn't remember me. I shouldn't be so surprised._ I thought as I sipped at the drink without really tasting it.

The small girl at the bar flatly said, "She passed out calling your name."

Totsuka's face flushed slightly, and so did mine. I didn't mean for that encounter to be _that_ misinterpreted.

"I was just happy to see him again. I moved a while ago, and it's just been a really long time since we last saw each other. I don't expect Totsuka-kun to remember," I jumped in to explain.

"Wait a second," Totsuka said getting serious. He stared right at me, and I froze startled. ""Totsuka-kun", moved away, _and_ you're not surprised to see me here?" He listed them off on his fingers.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded slowly.

His brown eyes narrowed on my face, and a silence stared as the room waited for his conclusion. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, drowning out the silence. Totsuka pressed his mouth into a tight line.

"Oh," he exclaimed. His face brightening and his hands clapping together. "Suzuki-chan."

My heart fell through the couch when he said my name. _He remembered me. Totsuka remembered boring old Suzuki Nao._

"Told you it had been a while," I smiled at him.

"It sure has. I never thought I'd see the day when Suzuki-chan would get into trouble," he chuckled.

Scratching the back of my neck I replied, "You shouldn't see the last coupld of years then."

"Ex-girlfriend Tatara?" Kusanagi questioned.

"What?" Totsuka gaped.

"No!" I denied.

"We were classmates back in middle school," he added.

"Right," I nodded.

"Jeez Kusanagi, not every guy is like you," he said.

The room laughed, and I suddenly felt like I was out of place. This is was Homra's place. This was Homra's place, Totsuka's home, but I had crashed into it with suffocating force. Whether it was the wound and bandaging around my torso, or the jostling realization I couldn't tell which left me struggling for breath. While the group laughed and joked I pushed myself to my feet despite the throbbing in my side. Totsuka was at the bar bickering with the blond Kusanagi guy.

"Where are you going Suzuki-chan?" Totsuka called.

I paused shooting a smile over my shoulder. "Thanks for taking care me, and stopping those guys. I'll find some way to make it up to you guys, so I will be on my way now."

"You don't have to do that," Totsuka said.

"It was really nice to see you again Totsuka-kun. Bye-bye," I waved.

Reaching for the knob it slipped from my grasp, the door swinging open, and someone stormed inside the bar.

"IS SHE AWA-," yelled a guy.

I wasn't given the chance to respond before he collided into me sending me sprawling across the ground. I yelped in pain as I grabbed at my wound. A jolt of what felt like fire spread up my ribs and across my stomach.

"Crap," I hissed pulling my hand back from my side to see blood splattering my palm. I was bleeding through my patch job.

The guy in front of me muttered, "Oh shit."

Looking up I expected some tall brute of a guy to be standing before me, but I nearly screamed when I recognized the hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Yamanaka-senpai?" he gasped wide-eyed.

"Yata?" I gaped.

"Yamanaka? I thought you were Suzuki?" Kusanagi questioned.

"Suzuki?" Yata repeated confused.

"What a mess," it was Mikoto. He sighed as he stepped across the room, sparing me a short glance before disappearing down a hall.

As I grabbed the bleeding wound I couldn't help, but agree with him. Between getting shot, meeting Totsuka again, finding myself at Homra, and literally running into Yata here I could easily say I was in a mess. A crazy, scary, yet amazing mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review if you would like this to continue.<strong>

**Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 3

The little girl named Anna lead me to the bar's bathroom where she helped me change my bandages, and gave me a new shirt to wear. The last one I was wearing was stained with my blood, and clearly a male's shirt, but whose I didn't dare to ask. After changing into the clean white shirt Anna left the bathroom, but I stayed behind staring at my reflection. My green eyes looked wild, and my ponytail was a mess.

"Coming?" Anna asked. She was peeking around the door, her red eyes clear of most emotions and her white hair falling over her slim shoulder. She was so cute, but why was she the only girl among all these guys in an infamous gang.

"Is there a back exit?" I asked her.

Anna shook her head.

"Is it really noisy out there?"

"Yes," she answered.

I groaned. Pulling the tie out of my hair I said, "I'll be out in a minute."

Anna said nothing as she left again. I braced myself against the sink returning to my reflection. Taking steadying breaths I prepared myself to make the walk out of the bar, but my limbs were arguing profusely. My knees shook, my hands were sweating, and my stomach was doing flips. Running my hands through my hair I tried to make myself more presentable before stepping out of the bathroom.

I quickened my pace as I reached the end of the hall wanting to b-line it for the door. I didn't get that lucky.

"Suzuki-chan!" Totsuka called from the bar.

Yata jumped up from a table and said, "Yamanaka-senpai!"

I kept my head down as I continued towards the door. I didn't make it though. Yata leapt in front of It cutting off my path with an expression that looked neither angry, nor happy. His brows were pulled together, his hands balled up at his sides, and his eyes were staring at me with what I could only guess was hurt. My stomach sank to the soles of my feet.

"Nao-senpai," Yata said as his face reddened. "Are you just gonna run away again?" he demanded.

"Yata-chan," Totsuka scolded.

"I'm sorry," I said without thinking. "I'm sorry, I didn't run away from you guys, but I couldn't stay there. I couldn't take it anymore." The tears stubbornly fell despite my effort to stop them. I didn't think Yata would have cared about my leave, I thought I was just a bother to him and Fushimi back then, yet the look on his face no said differently.

"Suzuki-chan," Totsuka inquired. As he placed a hand on my shoulder he said, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," I cried.

Yata stepped towards me hesitantly. "Senpai?"

"I ran away scared. I'm sorry!" I threw my hands over my face crying harder.

"Eh?" Yata exclaimed startled.

"Alright you fools, everyone out!" Kusanagi ordered.

Totsuka lead me back over to the couches while the members of Homra filed out of the bar with moans and complaints. I tried to control my crying, but I just buried my face in my arms sobbing. How long had I been holding these tears back? How long had I felt so guilty about leaving that warm place next to those two goofballs? How much longer was I going to cry about the past?

When my tears slowed and I could speak coherently I told the remaining members in the bar about what had happened to me. Kusanagi and Anna stayed at the counter while Totsuka and Yata sat across from me on the couches. I told them about my sudden move in middle school, about how I tried what Totsuka said about skipping classes, I quickly mentioned my father's temper, and why I had to leave. By the end I was sniffling and unable to look directly at anyone.

"Ever since then I've just kept running about the city," I concluded.

The quiet was tense and stressful, liking taking an final exam in school. All I wanted was go back to the warehouse I was temporarily calling home, and hide.

"I should have known," Yata grumbled.

"What?" I hiccuped.

"I should have figured that out back then. You sucked at lying, and you always had a new bruise. I should have beaten that bastard for you," he declared.

"It wasn't your problem to deal with Yata. Besides I got away, so it doesn't matter anymore," I said.

I heard Kusanagi mutter, "Says the crying girl."

"Not my problem? We were friends so of course it was my problem too. I would have helped you if you just said something," Yata fought.

I finally looked up. Yata's eyes were fixed on the coffee table, his face a dark shade of red, and his hands clamped on his knees. Next to him Totsuka just sympathetically smiled at me with sad brown eyes. This wasn't how I wanted to meet them again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to trouble you," I sniffled.

"No, no, no. Don't start crying again Yamanaka-senpai," he begged flustered.

"Yata," I said slowly. "Yamanaka isn't my name, and you don't have to call me senpai anymore."

"Yeah well," Yata stuttered. He paused before jumping to his feet. As he hurried to the door, grabbing a skateboard along the way, and said, "I'm going out patrolling."

With the door slamming shut behind him I gather my own strength to leave. Totsuka called my name as I began walking away. I pause and looked over at him with my hands clenched on the hem of my borrowed shirt.

"You should stop by and visit. We'd all like to see you again," he said.

It took him a moment, but his kind smile caught up. His presence lifted the heavy atmosphere quickly leaving me almost lightheaded from the result.

"Sure," I smiled back.

For the next two days I hid out in my futon bed in the back of the abandoned warehouse. I kept blankets pulled over my head hoping to hide from all the embarrassing things I said at Homra. I pigged out on the chips and snacks I had horded feeling slightly better with a full stomach. By the third day I was forced to move on when a crew was surveying the warehouse which meant no more free rent.

With my single backpack on my shoulder I made my way to my preferred bathhouse where I did my best to unwind. It hardly worked and I left with more knots than a rope on a pirate ship. So with my hair braided I wandered the streets of Shizume City until I found myself pacing in front of Homra.

I wanted to see Totsuka and Yata again, maybe even Fushimi if he was around, but I didn't want to upset anyone again. Yata probably didn't want to see me after the other day, and I couldn't blame him. Swallowing the fear building in my throat I made my way inside. The chatter died down when I stepped through the door, but I tried to pay it no mind as I walked over to the bar.

"Well, well, well. Welcome back Nao-chan," Kusanagi greeted me.

"Um, thanks," I stuttered. I dropped my bag at my feet against the bar.

"They're both out right now, but they'll be back shortly. Do you want a drink?" Kusanagi kindly asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

I crossed my arms on the bar, and hung my head mentally exhausted from just entering here.

As he turned to the wall of bottles behind him he asked, "Anything special?"

"Strong and numbing," I replied.

"Vodka it is," he chortled.

I saw him reach for the orange juice, but I hated the taste of oranges. "No, use strawberries," I told him.

Kusanagi peered back at me surprised, but nodded and grabbed the strawberry syrup instead. As he slid the glass across the counter I saw Anna walk out of the side hall and climb onto the bar stool to my immediate left.

"You're back," she said flatly.

"Yes," I said.

Taking a cocktail straw out of the holder I stuck it into my drink and sipped it gingerly. The warmth that spread through me was almost relaxing, but being at Homra completely canceled that out.

"You're red," Anna stated.

I raised a brow at her, "Is that a good thing?"

Anna nodded. I didn't believe, or understand what she meant, so I looked to Kusanagi for an explanation.

"To Anna the redder you are the better she sees you," he said.

"She's good," she commented.

_Albino or not, she was such a strange little girl._ I thought as I took another sip of my drink.

"If she likes you then you're okay with us," Kusanagi smiled.

I turned to Anna. "You like me?"

"You have a pretty red aura," she said.

_Cute girl, but very strange._ Sipping the drink again I enjoyed the sweet burn that slid down my throat.

The door creaked open, and I gazed over to see a group laughing as they entered. Among them was both Totsuka and Yata having fun with the others. My eyes first met Yata's before he looked away with his grin fading. He was still upset with me, and I couldn't blame him. Totsuka on the other hand grinned like his usual self when he noticed me, and I couldn't stop my returning half smile as he walked over to the bar.

"I'm glad you came back Suzuki-chan," Totsuka beamed.

"I had nowhere else to be," I said. As I stirred my drink with my straw I added, "Also you don't have to keep calling me Suzuki-chan, Nao is fine."

"Okay, Nao-chan," he smiled.

"Some things don't change," I chortled into my drink.

Totsuka hopped onto the stool to my right asking, "What do you mean?"

"You can brighten any room with your ridiculously wide grin," I said. After swallowing a mouth full of strawberries and vodka I continued, "Always have, ever since primary school."

Anna tugged on my sleeve, which was a surprise. Looking down at her I was faced with her big red eyes staring straight at me. Her small hand still grasping my sweater's sleeve even though she had my attention.

"Don't cloud your red," she ordered.

"Uh, sorry," I replied unsure.

How was I not suppose to cloud my red? She called it my aura, but I thought auras were a bunch of colors not just one. I had run into many straight people in Shizume City, but these guys in Homra were on a whole other level. It was clear that there was something about them that drew them together, and I could not lie and say I didn't feel the pull too. I wanted to dive deeper into this mysterious world, but at the same time I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do that.

"Red?" Totsuka inquired. He leaned over the bar towards Anna giving me a face full of his shoulder. "So she is one of us. I knew she would be," he smirked sitting probably in his seat.

"She hasn't been confirmed by our king yet. Anna has just taken a liking to her shade," Kusanagi corrected.

"King? You mean Suoh Mikoto. Do you all call him that too?" I asked.

"Too?" Kusanagi raised a brow.

"Totsuka-kun called him that while speaking so highly of everything he did. I thought it was just a silly nickname," I explained.

"It's not!" Yata shot.

I spun the bar stool around so I was facing him. He was standing with a chubby blond, and a guy who had his hood drawn and was wearing sunglasses. Yata was practically fuming. I must have said something wrong.

"Mikoto-san is our King, so don't look down on him," he ordered.

I stumbled for words. Yata was really upset with me, and I don't know how to fix that. "I didn't mean it like that. I just never expected him to actually become a king," I tried to explain.

"You are looking down on us," he hissed.

"No, I'm not," I countered. "Yata I would never look down on you guys, I don't have a reason to."

Yata opened his mouth to say something back, yet stopped with his eyes zeroing in on something. It wasn't me, but on Mikoto himself. He was walking down the side hall stopping next to the bar as he surveyed the room with his cat-like amber eyes.

When his gaze fell on me he sighed, "So she's here again."

Despite Kusanagi's reassuring words on Anna's behalf it seemed that I wasn't actually wanted around Homra. Mikoto looked away from me and towards Yata who jumped back startled.

"Are you done yelling?" Mikoto yawned as he made his way over to the far couch.

"She was," Yata began.

"I didn't!" I yelled. "You're mad at me, and you won't listen to what I have to say. I am sorry, Yata."

On either side of me Totsuka put a hand on my shoulder, while Anna grabbed my sleeve again. My signals were starting to get crossed. Was I okay being there or not? Who made that decision? Mikoto their leader, or was there someone behind the scenes pulling strings?

"You're making it cloudy again," Anna said.

"Damnit," Yata growled. He adverted his gaze to the floor where he scuffed his sneakers.

"Yata," the chubby blond said.

"Tatara," Kusanagi whispered.

My heart was picking up, my pulse drilling through my veins. My ears were ringing with all the voices, and my breath was coming in short bursts.

"It's fading," Anna said concernedly.

"What Kusanagi?" Totsuka asked.

"Shut up Kamamoto!" Yata hissed.

"But Yata," chubby complained.

"Suzuki-san!" Anna said.

I felt trapped. Lost in a place I didn't know. I had stopped breathing, my head going light. I needed to get out. Had to leave. Forcing myself out of the stool I pulled free from Totsuka and Anna, and stumbled my way to the door.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

"I-I," I stuttered. "I need air." I collided into the door as I opened it.

Once outside breathing became easier, but there was still a heavy weight pressing down on my lungs. I forced myself farther down the street away from the ringing voices. I was right, it was too soon to see Yata, and much too soon to think that I could make anything okay. As I used the buildings as a crutch as I moved down the block. The gunshot wound to my side had started to throb as I went, my breath not evening out and my legs started to shake.

I don't know how far I got before I tripped and stumbled into an alley. I pushed my back up against one of the buildings lifting my knees and sticking my head between them. Taking deep breaths I tried to stop my hyperventilation, but it wasn't working. I had screwed up. Yata hated me. Totsuka pitied me. I was really alone this time. As the tears built up I was wheezing for air.

_Stupid Nao!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I miss last week... I have no idea how I did, but it happened. So here's the chapter.<strong>

**I may put out an extra chapter this week as an apology.**

**please leave a review, they help me become better.**


	5. Chapter 4

With the darkening sky, and the streetlamps flickering on I managed to catch my breath. Leaning my head back against the building I gulped the cool air into my lungs hoping to clear my mind. For the last three years I had imagined thousands of scenarios of how it would be to see Totsuka again, or Yata and Fushimi, but never Totsuka _and_ Yata. I hadn't prepared for this combo. Where was Fushimi when I needed a straight forward and extremely blunt answer.

"I forgot my bag," I groaned in recollection.

Rubbing my temples I looked out towards the street where cars passed and people hurried by. I didn't want to go back to Homra, but that backpack had everything I owned in it. If I had been a better student I could have finished high school and gotten a better job than all the part-times, and consulting gigs I had. I could have had my own apartment by now with no worries.

"Stop it," a tiny voice yelled.

I flinched when a set of red eyes impeded my vision of the street. Anna stood before me with her eyes narrowing at me. She stepped into the alley with her deep red eyes staring right at me like she could looking right into my soul.

"Anna, you shouldn't be out this late," I said.

"Stop distorting your red. You're killing it," she ordered.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

Stomping her foot she said, "Stop being so negative. It doesn't like your dark thoughts."

"So you found her," Mikoto appeared behind Anna. His hands were in the pockets of his black jacket, and a cigarette was pinched between his lips with a trail of smoke disappearing in the air over his head. "Ready to go?"

"Anna what color do you see when you look at Mikoto?" I asked.

The curiosity was getting to me. Mikoto was the leader of Homra, the gang that freely fought in the streets, that sent fear into the heart of underground business men, that was known for having bad tempers. Red was the color of anger, and intensity, but also red was used for warnings.

"Mikoto has the prettiest red," she answered.

"Then why are you concerned about my red?" I asked.

"Reds belong together," was her reply.

I glanced up at Mikoto who released a puff of smoke into the night air. "And what are your thoughts?" I asked him.

He placed his cigarette back between his lips and the end flared up red with his inhale. "Ready to go?" he asked again.

"King?" someone called. "Did Anna find her?"

Mikoto looked off down the street at someone I couldn't see, and nodded. I looked back to Anna who still seemed to upset with me, but had definitely calmed down. I must have stopped distorting my red.

"We're going back to Homra," Anna said.

"You're going back to the bar?" I inquired. Why were they out here if they were just going back to the bar?

"You too," panted Totsuka. A grin on his face though he looked exhausted. "Anna was really upset when you left." He stood at the mouth of the alley with Mikoto, his chest heaving like he had just run a marathon.

Mikoto shoved him slightly with his elbow as he removed his cigarette from his mouth. Totsuka chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"We were all kinda worried," Totsuka admitted.

Anna grabbed my arm trying to tug me to my feet. I stood like she wanted, and once I was up she nodded in approval before she trotted to Mikoto's side. He paid her no mind as she took hold of the hem of his jacket looking more like his daughter than just some girl. . . Was she his kid?

"You all didn't go out looking for me did you?" I asked.

I knew how self-centered the question sounded, but Totsuka had been running around, and Homra's leader was even here. Was it too much to think that maybe they were all looking for me because they were worried?

"It was all Yata and Anna's idea," Totsuka grinned.

Something in my core tightened and twisted leaving me breathless for a moment. Mikoto and Anna turned leaving the alley while Totsuka guided me out to the street. We followed after them as my breath came back to me. Mikoto smoking, Anna now holding his free hand, and Totsuka rambling merrily at my side. It was never a scene I pictured myself in. It was warm like those moments I've seen on TV shows when friends just make up, or when they just reached a milestone in their relationship. Could I consider these people friends? I barely knew them.

"By the way," Totsuka broke through my reverie. "Kusanagi said you can stay at Homra until you can find your own place."

"No that's not," I paused. "Wait, why would he offer that?"

Totsuka suddenly adverted his gaze, and his face turned a dark shade of red. "You see when I grabbed your bag to return it to you it, sort of, ripped."

"Then," I stuttered for a coherent thought. My own face heating when the connection was finally made. "Then all those guys saw my. . ."

"We picked it up," Totsuka tried to mend.

With my heart going into overdrive, and my cheeks on fire I took off towards the bar. Breezing past Mikoto, who -I thought- was chuckling, desperate to see what the damages were to my dignity. "That makes it even worse," I yelled over my shoulder as I went.

"Nao-chan! I said I was sorry," Totsuka called.

He was knocking on the other side of the door, while I was curled up in the far corner of the spare room above the bar feeling absolutely mortified. My things had been put into this room after being stuffed into a paper bag by both Totsuka and Kusanagi. All my personal belongings had been in that bag; pictures, wallet, even my underwear.

_They saw my bras. My plain-Jane undergarments._ I wallowed.

"Come on out. I have cakes waiting for everyone," Totsuka offered.

"Bribery won't work," I said.

I hugged my legs tighter to my chest as I stubbornly stayed in the locked room. There were dozens of guys downstairs, their voices drifting up through the floor broads. How many of them were going to laugh at me because of the backpack failure? I couldn't have asked for a worst second impression right after a pathetic first encounter.

I gingerly touched the wrappings at my side, though it was just a graze it still stung like hell if I bumped it just right. By the end of the week I should be fine, but I still had to thank them probably for saving my sorry butt.

"Nao-chan!" he whined.

_But now wasn't the time._

"Go away Totsuka-kun, you pervert!" I said.

There was s solid thud against the door along with what sounded like a sigh of defeat. A moment later I could hear Totsuka shuffle away down the hall leaving me in peace. I spent most of the night in the corner nursing my embarrassment until I was able to calm down, and my stomach decided it was starving.

I peeked outside the door making sure Totsuka wasn't loitering in the hall again. Seeing that the coast was clear I grabbed my wallet from the paper bag and quickly left the spare room as quietly as I could. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I checked around the corner into the bar to make sure it was closed like I figured it would be at this hour.

After the quick glimpse I b-line for the door. As I reached the door the lights flipped on startling me still. Behind me I could feel a set of eyes on me, so with my wallet clutched to my chest I slowly turned around to see who had caught me, only to be completely confused.

"Mikoto?" I questioned.

He was sitting at the far end of the bar, by the light-switch with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. His amber colored eyes slide over to where I stood while he held a loosely fisted hand to the end of his cigarette. A flame rose out of nowhere lighting the cigarette before he dropped his hand back onto the counter. I probably should have been more surprised at his trick; like falling to the ground demanding answers about his sorcery, or just fleeing from Homra all together, and never thinking about it ever again. Instead I tried to remain calm as I stepped over to the bar. I had heard plenty of rumors of Homra's power, but I had thought "the glowing redness," was just an exaggeration of their anger and strength, not their power actually manifesting itself in front of people.

"Why were you sitting in the dark?" I asked.

"Running again?" he questioned back.

"No," I said. Stopping at the opposite end of the bar I stared at him as his gaze slid from me and to something on the wooden surface. "I was just going out to get something to eat."

"Cake," he said.

Gesturing over his shoulder he pointed to the coffee table between the two couches, on which was something in saran wrap. Stepping across the room I saw it was indeed cake with a small folded card next to it. I grabbed both and made my way back to the bar where I sat two stools down from Mikoto.

_'We're glad you're here, Nao-chan,'_ was what the card said.

With a "pfft," I set it aside to uncover the cake which had a fork on the plate next to it.

"Totsuka-kun really hasn't changed," I muttered to myself.

"Still a fool," Mikoto said.

Glancing over at him his expression was still blank, making it impossible to tell if he meant what he said in a rude way or nostalgic like I did. Mikoto seemed to be the stoic type, the complete opposite of Totsuka, or even Yata. . .

My stomach knotted at the thought of Yata. He was still mad at me, and I doubt he was ready to make up. I wouldn't if I were him. I wasn't exactly the greatest of people when it came to talking to others, but I had thought I had come a long way since middle school. Pushing the plate aside I sat my head down on the bar and grabbed my belly that was now doing unsettling flips. I needed to get my mind off of him otherwise I was going to starve and Totsuka's chocolate cake looked really good.

"Can everyone in Homra do that trick of yours?" I asked.

I peered up at him with my head still on the counter as he released a cloud of smoke out. At my question he looked at me raising a crimson brow like my inquiry was obvious to answer.

"Are you asking to join?" he said.

I couldn't lie, his offer was appealing, but I didn't belong in Homra. They didn't need a runaway like me around.

"No. I was just curious, besides I don't think I'm really wanted around here. Nothing new I guess," I laughed under my breath.

My stomach was still in a giant knot, and it was only growing tighter. I really wanted to eat the cake, pervert or not it looked like Totsuka knew his way around a kitchen.

"Yes," Mikoto said pulling me away from my cake ogling.

"Huh," I said.

"They all have a form of my power," he clarified.

"That's interesting. Why?" I asked.

Mikoto placed his cigarette back into his mouth and took a long drag from it. Removing the cigarette against he shrugged as he released a steady stream of smoke into the air over his head. He didn't say anything in reply.

"You don't know," I said. Tightening my arms around my midsection I tried to settle the flips. "So you've never tried to find out why you can do what you can do?"

"I don't care," he said without pause.

"And yet you do," I commented.

His eyes peeked at me with a brow raised. I don't know why I said that, but I could see something in the way he held his shoulders when I asked the question. He had gone slightly tense with the question, and his voice sounded irritated when he answered. Mikoto looked away from me as he stubbed out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray.

"Sorry. I have a habit of speaking out turn. It's gotten me in more trouble than I care to count," I chortled.

"Cake," was all he said.

Reaching across the bar Mikoto grabbed the plate with my slice of cake, and pulled it towards himself. I jerked up with my eyes widening. Did he really just take my cake? He picked up the fork on the plate and began eating it without hesitation.

"That's my cake," I whined.

"You weren't eating it," he stated.

"My stomach was being stupid," I said. I could feel a pout coming on, but I doubted the leader of Homra would be effected by some stranger's moping. "I was still going to eat it."

Mikoto was using the small fork to cut another piece from my slice, but inside of stuffing his face he held it out towards me. "Then eat it," he said flatly.

I fell silent. Was he offering to share _my_ cake with me? Totsuka had left the cake for _me_, and it was chocolaty delicious looking. King of a gang or whatever I wasn't going to let him eat my snack by himself. So I hopped from one stool to the next until I was sitting in the one directly next to Mikoto's. He was still holding out the fork with the cake speared onto the end, and I ate it.

It was light and fluffy and sweet. Underneath the chocolate I could taste a bitter swirl of cherry flavoring. It was a good balance of sweet and sour in a dessert. After swallowing I muttered, "Not bad."

"Hmm," Mikoto said.

I couldn't tell if he was agreeing with me or was just making noise to show he heard me. It didn't really matter since he took another piece of my cake, and it was bigger than the chunk he gave me. I wasn't about to have him finish it before I had barely eaten any of it.

Pointing to my mouth I stated, "Sharing."

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto muttered.

He cut another piece from the cake, but this time dropped it into my mouth like I was a dog he was giving a treat too. I would have commented on it and stolen the fork, but I was enjoying the cake too much to really care. When it was gone I sighed wanting more though the guys probably ate the rest. Mikoto pushed the plate away as he pulled out a new cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"You ate more than me," I pouted.

Stretching my arms out in front of me I prepared to leave and get some real food before I made my way back up stairs to sleep. The cake was delicious, but it hardly filled up my empty stomach, especially since I shared it with a fully grown guy.

"Whatever," he said.

He lit his cigarette with the red flame that rose from his hand. I don't know what possessed me to test to see if it was hot, but I did it and regretted it immediately. Before he let the flame go out I reached across the small distance danced my fingertips over the top like I've done before with candles. The heat was so much greater than an ordinary flame that when I retrieved my hand with a hiss I was surprised that my fingers were still there at all. My skin was scorched red and bleeding on my pointer and middle fingers.

"Damn," I hissed. "That was stupid."

I got up from the stool, leaving my wallet on the bar as I moved to the side hall so I could run water over my own stupidity. I paused when I heard Mikoto scoff.

"What fool just reaches for fire?" he muttered.

"A fool who that's not afraid of getting burned," I replied before disappearing down the hall.

If I was given the choice to that again, or just walk away I wouldn't hesitate to through my whole body at the open flame. My embarrassment aside Homra was an interesting place that I wasn't ready to move past yet. Even as the water stung against my fingers my mind didn't change with the pain.

As I left the bathroom I grumbled to myself, "Now I need bandages and food, great."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the extra chapter I mentioned for missing last week. I well still update tomorrow like scheduled.<strong>

**Please leave a review **


	6. Chapter 5

Mikoto was gone from the bar when I returned from the bathroom. I figured he had gone to bed so I grabbed my wallet with my good hand and left Homra for the convenience store on the other side of the block. After returning with what I needed I returned to my spare room where I treated the burn to my fingers, and divulged in the assorted snacks that I had picked up. I spent most of the night eating and worrying over what to do about Yata, and how to face the rest of the gang. Mikoto didn't seem effected by the bag malfunction, but then again he didn't show very many emotions from the look of it.

"Nao-chan, you don't look very well," Kusanagi commented.

I had just walked down stairs and plopped onto one of the bar stools with slumped shoulders. I had caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror before descending the stairs, and I looked awful. Bags under my green eyes, creases in my brow, and a pale hue colored my usual pink complexion. Sugar and lack of sleep and fretting did not do wonders for a person.

"It wasn't exactly a good night," I grumbled.

Rubbing my forehead I tried to focus on something other than the prickling sensation that I was being watched. There were only a few people in the bar besides Kusanagi and I, but they seemed more exhausted than I.

"Are you still mad at Tatara?" Kusanagi chuckled.

I clamped my bottom lip between my teeth as I stared at the counter top. Between my encounter with Mikoto last night and the tension with Yata I had almost forgotten that I was upset at Totsuka for revealing my _things_ to all the guys at Homra. As the anger came back I had nothing to say back.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

We lapsed into silence after he passed me a glass of water. I sipped at it while trying to gain some life back into me as I was still crashing from the sugar. I kept my injured hand in my lap not wanting to show of how dumb I was to grab back at Mikoto's fire. Guys came and left Homra, and I was sure some were staring a little too long at me as they passed.

"Good morning Kusanagi," Totsuka cheered. He practically skipped over to the bar with a grin too wide that fell to the floor when he noticed me. "Nao-chan," he said slowly. "Good morning."

I stared at Totsuka for a moment, his brown eyes begging for a reply. Turning away I muttered, "Pantie snatcher."

Kusanagi snickered behind the bar while Totsuka stumbled over his unmoving feet. He grabbed onto the nearest bar stool for balance as I looked down at my glass of water.

"Nao-chan, I'm not-," Totsuka said.

"I know, just let me be bitter," I said.

Totsuka made several strange noises like he was trying to say something, but it just wasn't coming out right. At a loss he looked to the man wiping down the counter for guidance.

"Let her be bitter," Kusanagi shrugged.

Groaning Totsuka pushed himself into a seat, leaning his head against the wooden bar. As I glanced down at his face my eyes got caught in his. We stared at one another for only a heartbeat before I looked away clenching my one hand around my glass, while the other laid tensely in my lap. I wanted to hit him in the head with my fist until he couldn't remember yesterday at all.

"Ah, good morning Anna," Kusanagi said.

Leaning back I watched the small girl enter the bar rubbing her eyes sleepily. She climbed into the stool on my left as she yawned, "'Morning."

"Good morning Anna," I said.

She stopped rubbing at her face as she peered up at me. Her red eyes focused in on my face, then she nodded.

"Morning Suzuki-san," Anna said.

"How's my red looking today?" I asked.

Kusanagi had fetched the girl a glass of cherry juice with a bendy straw that she simply accepted without a word. She took a long drink before she answered me.

"It's good," was all she said.

"That's . . . good," I said.

To cover up my lame reply I downed the rest of my water, and turned to Totsuka who had quickly brightened up. He fidgeted in his seat like he was about to burst with whatever was on his mind. I raised a brow at Totsuka and he clapped his hands together in front of him like he was praising himself for a brilliant idea. As Totsuka opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by a chorus of cellphones rang and buzzed. Not a moment later the guys of Homra were charging out of the bar. Even Totsuka looked ready to run after glancing at his phone, but he hesitated as he peered over at Mikoto who had just stepped out of the hall. He looked completely unaffected by the ruckus as he made his way over to the couches. I turned to Kusanagi who had just pocketed his own phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Trouble downtown. Don't worry the guys can handle it, Yata is leading the way," Kusanagi replied.

"What sort of trouble?" I pressed.

"The arms dealers from the other day have received another shipment," Totsuka said. "We're going in to stop the delivery from being bought out."

"You guys were stalking those creeps?" I asked. That just sounded like a foolish and dangerous thing to do, so why?

"Stalking is a strong word," Totsuka said. Scratching the back of his head he searched for the right words. "We've been sort of looking for these guys for awhile, so it's thanks to Nao-chan that we are able to stop them now," he said.

"Glad my bad luck could be of use," I chuckled.

"Are you going too Totsuka?"' Kusanagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading out," he replied.

Hopping down from his chair Totsuka started for the door. He was about to leave when I jumped down and chased after him, while calling his name. Totsuka stopped just outside the door looking back at me.

"Nao-chan?" he questioned.

"I want to go too," I stated. "I can help, even though I'm not like you guys, but I know what I'm doing."

Totsuka's brown- almost caramel colored- eyes looked over my head back into the bar. I followed his gaze to Mikoto who propped his feet up on the coffee table as he nodded his head slightly before looking away from Totsuka. I turned back to the man in front of me and he dropped his gaze back to me.

Sighing Totsuka said, "But doesn't your side still hurt? It's only been a few days since the incident."

"I'm fine. It was just graze. Even if you say no I'll just follow you," I said.

Totsuka pressed his lips into a tight line before chuckling in defeat. "You're still stubborn Nao-chan."

"Still?" I inquired.

He laughed as he shut the door behind us. I shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans, hiding my bandage fingers from him as we made out way down the street. The morning air was brisk with the coming fall leaving goosebumps up the bare skin of my arms. As we walked Totsuka filled the silence with idle chatter ranging from what he wanted for lunch to contemplating what he was going to make first with some new gadget he bought. I nodded where I was suppose to and gave random comments when he paused for a reply. It reminded me of that day in the hospital so many years ago. This was relaxing, if I overlooked the fact that we were on our way to an illegal weapons trade to stop it with other members of an infamous gang.

Almost relaxing.

"Hey Totsuka-kun?" I interrupted him.

He was in the middle of telling me about some song he was writing, and how he was currently having writer's block. He stumbled over his words to stop as we turned down a side road. "Yes," he hummed.

"I thought you said the trouble was downtown?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

"Then why are we heading uptown?" I challenged.

Totsuka chuckled uneasily as he adverted his gaze. "Are we really? Oh I'm so bad with directions," he said.

It was so obviously a lie. He had deliberately taken me in the wrong direction and was probably using the conversation to distract me so I wouldn't notice. I stopped walking, hands still in my pockets, and my weight heavy on my right leg. Narrowing my eyes at Totsuka's back he, too, stopped walking, but didn't turn around to face me.

"So you're making me avoid the action because I'm a girl," I stated.

I could clearly see him fidgeting for a reply as he spun around on his heel. He scratched at his neck as he gave me an innocent look like a guilty child that had been caught in the act.

"It's not because you're a girl," Totsuka said slowly.

"But it's a pretty big reason isn't it? I told you I can handle myself."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for him to deny my words again, but instead he laughed it off.

"Guilty," he said. Running his hand through his hair he continued to speak saying, "I didn't want you getting involved with the fighting. It would be better if we let the others handle it and you can focus on getting better."

"Totsuka-kun," I began, but paused. I wanted to complain, and tell him he was being ridiculous, but then it hit me. His words were kind and thoughtful, but he was just trying to be nice in telling me I would just be getting in the way. I wanted to help, but I was just pushing myself into their business. "You're right. Sorry I was getting in the way," I finished.

Turning around, and replacing my hands in my back pockets I began making my way back the way we came.

"No, wait Nao-chan," Totsuka called after me. "That's not what I meant. You're not in the way."

"You don't have to be overly sweet Totsuka-kun. I can handle the truth, you know,"I called back.

As I moved along the street I debated what I should do for the day. _Probably should look for a job. I can't stay at the bar for too long. I'd be putting Kusanagi out._ I should try for a day job at a convenience story or something.

"Nao-chan!"

Glancing over my shoulder at who pulled me out of my reverie I saw Totsuka running to catch up with me. I slowed my pace until he caught up. He looked slightly frantic.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You don't understand. I didn't take you mot because you're a girl, nor because I thought you would get in the way. I didn't take you because I didn't want you to strain your injuries, " he explained.

"I told you my side is fine. It was just a scratch," I replied. Not completely true, but my side would be perfectly fine in the next few days, so close enough.

"I'm not just talking about the shot," Totsuka commented. He smoothly kept pace with me as we walked further into the city. His expression was casual, yet oddly serious for the Totsuka Tatara I knew. "What about your hand? The King's fire has been known to leave nothing in its wake," he added.

The muscles in my arms tensed up at his words. _How did he know?_ I thought taken off guard. I was sure I hadn't shown him my hand at Homra, and that he couldn't have possibly noticed the gauze on my fingers when I had my arms crossed. I had tucked them under my arm completely out of view, so how did he even know they were hurt let alone that I had burned them on Mikoto's fire.

I took my hands out of my pockets revealing the burned fingers on my left hand. Totsuka's gaze dropped to my hand before meeting my eyes with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine. I put antibiotics on it, and I took a painkiller this morning," I explained. Narrowing my gaze again I inquired, "How did you know about my hand?"

Totsuka smirked back, "Our King isn't the brute he appears to be. He has a soft side; Anna is proof of that."

"So Mikoto told you," I muttered.

_That was unexpected._

I couldn't even begin to understand Suoh Mikoto. First he pushes me down, then looks annoyed with me, and eats my cake, now he told Totsuka about my stupidity. Did he want me gone, or did he just enjoy teasing me?

"Tested me about it last night," he said. He held up a peace sign with his hand like he was celebrating a victory, but I didn't get it.

"You two sound more like girl friends than King and vassal," I commented.

Dropping his hand back to his side he gasped, "Really?"

As we waited at a red crosswalk light we broke out laughing. It was a good long laugh, something that I hadn't experienced since probably my days on that gym roof. It made my ribs sore, and left me short of breath. Whipping at my face with my good hand I calmed down enough to cross the street just before the light changed back to red. Totsuka was at my opposite side when we reached the other side of the road.

"So you aren't mad about my deception?"

My breathing had just about returned to normal when he asked. A giggling grin still on my face as I replied to him. "Not really, but you could have just said something to me. I don't like being a bother, but I know I could have been useful. I've spent the last few years doing undercover work and stuff for the police."

"You can fight?" Totsuka asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Some hand-to-hand, but I'm best with a blunt weapon," I answered.

His eyes widened as his voice shook while saying, "Is that so."

"Don't be so surprised. A lot has happened since middle school. I mean you're running with the most infamous gang in the city while having late night chats with the hot-tempered leader," I said.

Totsuka chuckled, "That's true."

When we stopped at the next light I turned waving over my shoulder as I made my way towards the shopping center. "Bye-bye Totsuka-kun."

"Wait, where are you going Nao-chan?" he asked.

"Gotta find a job," I called back.

I lowered my hand from my wave as I continued down the sidewalk. Part of me wanted to look back at Totsuka to make sure he was still there, but I knew that I would see him again back at the bar. I had just met him again; the guy I had been idolizing since my school transfer, and I wasn't about to have him disappear from my side yet. I had things I needed to ask him, and learn before I really became a burden to him and Homra.

"Seriously?" Totsuka questioned.

He sounded like he was right behind me. Before I could turn to check an arm slid over my shoulders. Totsuka pulled me along as he hurried down the street pressing our sides closely together.

"Then I'll help," he grinned.

"Why? It's going to be boring," I said.

"All the more reason to go. I'll make it fun," he announced.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was still as free-spirited as before, doing things his own way and at his own pace. I was pulled from store-to-store barely given the chance to speak for myself before I was handed a digital application to fill out. Totsuka let me use his cellphone number for my contact information since I had no other means of communication. After the fourth store I had made a mental note that getting a cellphone was probably a must now. I hadn't needed one since I never had anyone I needed to be in contact with, even when I work with the police I always showed up at the station instead of them ever calling me. Now I had Totsuka, and Yata -maybe- and maybe even Anna that I wanted to talk to. Anna was such a different girl, but that's what interested me, and not to mention one day would come when she would need a fellow female to talk to about some_things_ that talking to a guy would just be too uncomfortable to do.

"On to the next one, Nao-chan," Totsuka cheered.

"I'm coming," I sighed.

He skipped to the next store while I snickered at his enthusiasm. This was what I was missing about him. His bright presence that just made everyone around him smile. I wondered if Mikoto ever smiled at this silly fellow. Totsuka tripped over the lip of the door to the Ramen shop we entered.

Laughing I thought, _Yeah. Mikoto has to laugh at him._


	7. Chapter 6

_How did I get here?_

Grabbing my pounding head I sat up on what appeared to be a cell cot. It creaked under my weight as I slid my legs over the edge of the bed. Rubbing the left side of my neck something bubbled up in the back of my mind.

"Saru-kun," I breathed.

Lowering my hands I jumped up and dashed across the small area pressing myself against the bars. I tried to see where I was but all I could make out was a wall of cells across from me.

"Saru-kun!" I called out.

I definitely remembered seeing him. He had to be here. I had to talk to him. Racking my brain for answers I wondered, _What happened again?_

Totsuka and I had been walking back to the bar after all my job applications. He was humming happily at my side while I had been nursing my burned hand that had started to ache. It was already past noon and I was starving.

We were only a few blocks away from Homra when I was grabbed from behind and pushed down onto my knees. I yelped in surprise, and groaned when my knees hit the solid ground.

"You are under arrest by Scepter four's Fushimi Saruhiko for involvement in illegal clans activity," a man announced.

I knew that voice, it had deepened over the last couple of years, but it was unmistakable. I glanced over my shoulder at who was twisting my arm behind my back, and standing there was the bored looking glasses guy from that gym roof years ago.

"Saru-kun?" I gaped.

"Who-," he stopped. Eyes wide and hands loosening on me. "Nao?"

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

He ran over to where I was held down, shooting daggers with his brown eyes at Fushimi. I didn't think Totsuka could even get mad, but there he stood with a deep crease in his brow.

"What illegal clans activity?" Totsuka demanded. "We haven't done anything like that today."

"What're you doing with Homra?" Fushimi asked. He completely ignored Totsuka's presence as he stared down at me. His tone was still as superior as when we were younger, but I was happy to see he hadn't changed just like Yata.

"I just bumped into them a few days ago. I'm catching up with Totsuka-kun, and Yata. Where have you been?" I said calmly.

Totsuka stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Nao-chan, he's arresting you," he stated.

"Why?" I asked Fushimi. Totsuka had a point, whether I knew Fushimi or not he was still taking me in for something I didn't do.

"I am just following orders," he answered.

His grip tightened on me again and he pulled my arm farther behind my back. The motion yanked on my bullet wound and I hissed at the sting.

"Let her go, you're hurting her," Totsuka said. He knelt down in front of me and asked, "Is it your side? We'll patch it back up once we get back, okay?"

"Saru-kun, I can walk on my own. I'm not going to fight," I bargained.

"You're just going to go along with him? You haven't done anything wrong though," Totsuka said.

Fushimi continued to ignore the brunet's presence as he allowed me to my feet saying, "Let's go."

I wasn't going to fight him, especially not when I had been wondering how he was doing since literally bumping into Yata at the bar. Fushimi and Yata had been inseparable since the day I met them, so why were they apart now? It didn't make any sense.

As I began following Fushimi in the opposite direction of the bar something grabbed my hand. Before I could register what was happening I was running away from Fushimi. Then I recognized Totsuka's back in front of me, and his hand holding firm on mine as he pulled me along.

"Totsuka-kun," I called.

"It's fine, Nao-chan," he said back.

"Wait!" I fought.

I meant to just swot his hand away with my other hand, but something happened. Red flared up from around my bandaged fingers as I swung my hand through the air. I heard a distinct sizzle as I touched his hand. Totsuka and I sprung apart at that moment causing me to stumble backward and colliding with Fushimi who had been chasing after us.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka gasped.

"I don't have time for this," Fushimi said.

The next thing I knew there was a pain in the side of my neck, and Totsuka's worried expression was disappearing into the darkness.

"What the hell?" I groaned.

Leaning my head against the metal bars I sighed staring down at my left hand. There was fresh gauze wrapped around all of my fingers now, even my thumb. I couldn't explain what had happened on the street, or why it even took place.

"Saru-kun!" I yelled. "Why am I here? What's going on?" I was getting bored just standing around completely alone. "Saru-kun, come on."

"Quiet down."

It wasn't Fushimi. The voice was clearly female, and when she came into view there was no doubt. Her uniform was similar to the blue one Fushimi had been wearing, but much more risque. The skirt was barely there at all, and her extravagant chest was just being held back by a white blouse. She looked smug as she stopped in front of my cell. With her hands on her hips she stared at me like some lowlife who was getting what they deserved.

"Where is Saru-kun?" I asked.

"You will be answering to me, not Fushimi," she replied.

Groaning I pulled back from the bars, crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned my hip back against the metal holding me inside the cell. "And you would be be?" I inquired.

"Scepter four's lieutenant Seri Awashima," she replied in an official tone.

I suppressed an eye roll at her words. I had dealt with plenty of egotistical police officers, but none that appeared as righteous as this woman. I could practically see the pole stuck up her butt.

"Congrats, but I want to talk to Saru-kun," I said.

Her blue eyes narrowed at me as she leaned towards the cell. "You _will_ be answering to me," she stated.

"Saru-kun!" I called. I was not going to deal with this woman. I couldn't. "Why am I here? You arrested me, so finish the job!"

"Be silent," Seri ordered. "Are you aware that you have violated several laws set in place by the Leaders?" she inquired.

_No_, I thought as I continued to yell, "I know you're lazy, but I never thought you were careless, Saru-kun!"

"You are in violation of article 16; for using-," Seri began.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, I've never played the senpai card before, but I'm playing it now, so get your butt out here now, or else," I warned.

The lieutenant leered at me as her cheeks darkened with anger. I smirked at her, knowing I was just making things harder for her.

""Or else," what?"

Pushing off of the bars I turned to see Fushimi making his way down the hall. His iconic smirk on his face, and dark blue eyes gleaming at me as he neared.

"I won't ever bring you that salted caramel candy again," I teased.

Fushimi stopped next to the leering lieutenant, his hands in his pockets, and a mischievous smile on his face. He hadn't changed much in the past three year's except for getting teller and possibly more arrogant- which I didn't think was plausible.

"I never expected you to" he said. Leaning only his torso towards my cell he added, "Not after your little disappearance so long ago."

My joking smile fell. Was he upset over that like Yata? I had thought Fushimi found me the most annoying despite his constant fighting with Yata. "I had a good reason to," I said.

"Go back Fushimi," Seri ordered. "This is my interrogation."

Fushimi glanced a look at her before rolling his eyes and turning them back on me. "You weren't getting anywhere, so the Captain sent me in," he stated.

"I've only started," Seri commented.

"Take it up with him. I'm just following orders," he said flatly.

Seri's face turned bright res as she stalked out of my view. _Was their Captain like Mikoto? A sort of king with strange powers?_ I wondered as I looked back at Fushimi.

"So that means you didn't come because I played the senpai card?" I inquired.

"Of course not," he snickered.

"Poo," I pouted. "And here I thought you were being nice for once."

"You've gained quite the tongue. I don't like it," he muttered.

"It's still nothing compared to that razor blade you've got waving around," I shot back.

His eyes narrowed at me as he stepped closer to the cage like bars. I nested my forearms on the line of metal that laid horizontal holding the vertical bars in place. With my hands outside the cell I locked them together just barely noticing the lack of pain that should have been spreading through my hand.

"Can you explain what happened when I was arresting you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I pressed my face between two bars so I had a better view of his expression. "Nope," I replied.

"You just met Homra?" he continued to question.

"You got it," I winked.

Fushimi groaned. He probably had been expecting his pushover senpai, but I was hardly that anymore. Taking another step forward he was almost within my reach, if I stretched my arm out I could have grabbed his shirt, and yanked him into the cell's bars. I wanted answers, but Fushimi had a twisted sense when it came to violence.

"Then you are a member," he stated.

"No, I'm not," I corrected.

"Explain that attack then," he challenged.

My hands grip grew tighter. "I can't," I said. "I don't know how that happened. It just did."

"And the shooting?" he asked. "How do you explain the uproar it caused?"

"Complete and total back luck," I replied.

"Nao," Fushimi groaned. He took another step forward bumping his chest into my folded hands, that I released when he made contact. "You are not helping yourself."

I let my hands limply against the front of his coat. "I didn't do anything wrong this time. I shouldn't be locked up in here," I said.

"You're still a dumb senpai," he stated. His smug smile fell returning to the blasé boredom air he usually wore.

I was about to contradict him when the red flared up again. It was bigger than the candle size flame that showed up on the street with Totsuka. The deep swirling crimson engulfed my hand sending Fushimi across the hall colliding with the cell opposite mine. He grunted as I screamed holding my flaming hand as far from me as possible. It took my brain a second to realize the fire didn't hurt as it blazed from my wrist to my fingertips.

"What are you doing?" Fushimi demanded.

"I'm not doing this," I said.

If I did have any control then I wouldn't have nearly sent Fushimi up in flames. I didn't want to attack him, I wanted to talk to him. Get back in touch after the sudden break I caused between us.

"Nao!" he yelled.

"I'm not Saru-,"

**Crash.**

Before I could finish I turned trying to see what had happened. It sounded like a door being taken down, and judging by Fushimi's reaction someone had entered the holding hall. I pulled back from the bars, watching the thick metal glow for a moment when I brought my left hand with me. I could feel the heat coming from the bright red flames, but it didn't burn.

"Nao-senpai!" called a familiar and frantic voice.

"Yata?" I questioned.

As I spoke he zoomed into view on a skateboard with a long silver object in his hands. He barely spared me a glance as he headed straight for Fushimi, raising the object over his head. It was a baseball bat.

"Damn monkey!" Yata hissed.

"Misaki," Fushimi smirked. His hand was at his hip prepared to unsheathed the sword that rested there as he dodged Yata's attacks.

"Oh dear, now Yata's making a mess," Kusanagi said as he casually stepped through the hall.

I wanted to rake my hands through my hair in confusion and irritation, but I was still on fire. Over the edge of Kusanagi's sunglasses I saw his eyes widen as he looked at me. Lowering the cigarette he had in his mouth he approached the cell door.

"Now what's going on here?" he asked.

"I don't know anymore," I sighed.

My heart has been pounding in my chest since the moment my fingers took aflame. Now as I waited for Kusanagi to say something while watching Yata and Fushimi battle in the background. My head was yelling at me to stop those guys, but I had my own problems to deal with at the moment.

"You're not playing wizard are you?" he joked.

"I am not _Harry Potter_," I stated.

From down the hall, over the clatter of the dueling friends I heard a tiny voice yell, "Suzuki-san!"

"Anna?" I gaped.

She came trotting into view stopping at my cell door with her pale face squeezing between the bars. Her large red eyes staring at me with concern, and what I thought was wonderment.

"Mikoto's red," she said.

I followed her gaze to my left hand. The flames that wrapped around it were indeed as red as the fire he had used to light his cigarettes, but it was on my hand.

"How long have you been like this?" Kusanagi asked me.

"Only a few minutes before Yata broke down the door," I replied.

"I see," he said. Turning he glanced behind him, and smirked. "You seem to be projecting Mikoto."

I saw the glow of red before I laid eyes on Homra's king. His entire body was encased by red flames just like the ones surrounding my left hand. Mikoto continued to walk towards my cell without paying any attention to the door where Anna still stood. Kusanagi pulled her away just before Mikoto's fire practically disintegrated the bars. A hole opened up for him allowing him to enter without any trouble.

"You are going to be nothing but trouble," Mikoto said. He stopped directly in front of me, my breath ceased and my heart leapt.

"Sorry," I choked pout.

"I'm not surprised," he smirked.

Without warning Mikoto grabbed my burning hand plunging the rest of my body in his ruby flames. There was a wave of heat and a brief moment when everything was all red in my eyes as the flames consumed me. His hand held tight onto mine sending a familiar shock through me. It was like that moment back at the hospital all over again.

I forgot what was happening around us as I stared at his smug expression. His amber colored eyes themselves had flickering flames dancing in them. Mikoto stared back at me and my heart rate only increased to the point I thought it was going to burst. Electricity coursed through me as we stood there on fire.

"Mikoto," I breathed.

As I returned air to my lungs my head went light, and my vision blurred. I squeezed his hand that felt like the source of the electricity as I tried to keep myself upright with my shaking legs.

"Hmm," he responded.

"I really like Homra. I'm sorry I'm just trouble," I said.

My balance slipped, and I landed against Mikoto's chest. He still held my left hand in his while his free arm wrapped around my waist. Tears bubbled up to the corners of my eyes out of nowhere along with a muted solo I buried into his shirt.

"I don't want you to hate me," I cried.

I could feel the flames surge around us with the heat increased. As I clung to Mikoto my mind went blank and my body became as heavy as lead. Just before I slipped back into the darkness I could hear Yata and Fushimi still fighting along with Kusanagi talking idly with Anna, yet over that was a voice that stuck with me in the darkness.

"Welcome to Homra," Mikoto said.


	8. Chapter 7

"_When is she going to wake up?"_ Anna inquired.

"_Yeah. How are we suppose to celebrate when she's asleep?"_Yata said.

"_You're going to celebrate, Yata? That's unexpected,"_ Totsuka said.

Yata could be heard grumbling curses off in the distance, while others laughed. I was aware that I was laying down, but my head and left arm felt oddly warmer than the rest of my body. Though I could hear people joking around, and saying my name I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes, or move. I felt comfortable with where I laid and I didn't want to move just yet.

"_I'm heading out,"_ Yata called.

"_Be careful. The blues will be on us more than usual now,"_ Kusanagi warned.

"_Bring 'em on!"_ Yata said. His voice fading into the distance.

"_Wait for me Yata,"_ called a thick voice.

"_You're giving me that look again,"_ Mikoto said.

I almost jumped when his voice sounded right next to me. My left hand clenched around whatever I was holding. It was soft and thin between my fingers.

"_You were the one that broke down their front door," _Kusanagi said.

"_They refused me entry,"_ Mikoto stated.

"_You didn't knock," _Totsuka commented.

"_I don't knock," _he said.

A giggle bubbled to my lips that I couldn't stop. Just the thought of Mikoto politely knocking on someone's door was ridiculous. He wouldn't greet the other person with a friendly grin, or with sweet words, but the scene that played out behind my lids was too funny to keep inside.

"She's awake," Totsuka cheered.

"She's laughing," Kusanagi said.

Opening my eyes my laugh cut off immediately with my heart leaping in my throat. I was staring up at Mikoto, his amber eyes looking back down at me with what I was hoping was just curiosity, and not irritation. Clenching my hand even tighter I realized that the fabric I was gripping was his cotton shirt.

"Nao-chan," Totsuka sang.

Releasing Mikoto's shirt I carefully sat up to find myself back at the bar sitting on the couch. As I glanced around my stomach knotted when my brain realized that my head had been laying in Mikoto's lap. My cheeks heated as I turned to Totsuka.

"Hey Totsuka-kun," I said.

The brunet bounded across the room to sit on the arm of the couch where he grinned happily at me. Running my hands through my hair I tried to calm myself down, but I could still feel the heat from Mikoto on the back of my neck.

"You seem to have a knack for passing out," Totsuka joked.

"Only started happening when you guys showed up," I commented.

"Our looks are enough to make the ladies swoon," a guy said. He was sitting at a table with a few others as he adjusted his glasses and leaned back in his chair.

My eyes narrowed at him as I said, "Yeah I don't think that's it."

They guys around him laughed while he dropped the rim of his derby hat to cover his face from view. Even Totsuka, next to me, laughed. The scene felt normal, like it was just another day at Homra instead of me crashing in on their atmosphere.

"So you're not usually this much trouble?" Mikoto inquired.

My heart rate increased as I turned to face him, but it switched into overdrive when I saw a smirk tilting his mouth.

Shaking my head I replied, "I already apologized for that back in the cell."

"Is that what you two were talking about?" Totsuka asked. He slid off the arm of the couch and onto the same cushion as I while tossing an arm over my shoulders.

"You two seemed awfully close," Kusanagi commented. "Holding onto each other so tightly." A devilish smile slithered across his face as out eyes made contact.

"Nao-chan wouldn't even let go of our King while she was out cold," Totsuka cooed.

_Am I a baby or something?_ I thought as my face flushed.

"So he carried you back, after putting the blues in their place," Kusanagi said. He placed a cigarette in his smug lips.

"Like a princess," Anna said.

She was sitting on the opposite couch directly across from me with a sparkling red ball in her hands. She wasn't looking at me, but her eyes were firmly fixed on the ball she was rolling in her palms.

"You're right!" Totsuka grinned. His arm tightened around mu shoulders pulling me closer to his side. "Too bad you didn't kiss the sleeping beauty," he said to Mikoto.

My face had to be a bright shade of red, and it only darkened when I felt that amber gaze cross over my face. I dropped my eyes to my lap where my hands were clenched together around the hem of my shirt. Next to me Totsuka chuckled getting the others started in an uproar of laughter and back slapping. If I was embarrassed before I was completely and wholeheartedly mortified now.

"Totsuka-kun," I ground out.

Between laughs he said, "Yes, Nao-chan."

I turned my hands into fists as I shot him with the sharpest glare I could. "You stupid pantie-snatcher!" I yelled.

The moment the words were out of my mouth my vision turned red, and there was a warmth surrounding my head. Totsuka jumped up from the couch, and tripped over the coffee table landing on the over sofa next to Anna who was now looking at me. In fact everyone in the room was staring at me. I panicked for a second when the red filter on my vision didn't fade, but when Kusanagi's laugh pierced the silence it seemed to fix the tense atmosphere.

"I'd watch yourself Tatara," Kusanagi said. "Looks like she can hold her own now."

"She looks like a fire witch," the glasses guy from earlier said.

"Queen," Anna commented.

"Huh?" I questioned.

Getting to my feet I made my way to where Kusanagi had a silver serving tray hanging on the wall. My reflection was slightly distorted from the metal, but I could clearly see what the guys were talking about. My hair was whipping about like tendrils of fire with that familiar red glow that Mikoto had introduced to me. On closer inspection I thought my irises had also changed from their usual dark green to a shimmering crimson.

As I turned back to the lounge area Mikoto was barely paying attention, but Totsuka seemed to have bounced back. He was pouting at me as he got to his feet determination in his caramel colored eyes.

"I am not a pantie-snatcher," he declared.

"Do you really want to get into that now?" I challenged.

I could feel my hair flare up, flailing even more around my head. As sweet as Totsuka was he was an even bigger bonehead. I would probably be sour over that accident forever, but I'll get over truly caring about it soon, until then he was going to suffer for my humility.

Totsuka stopped his approaching. "Well, I'm not," he said.

"Only a true pervert would fight to prove himself innocent," I shot.

"I'm not a pervert either," he fought.

"Pantie-snatcher," Anna said.

Totsuka gaped at her. "Not you too!"

"Even little girls know your dirty secret," I said. With a chuckle I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nao-chan," he whined.

I just laughed harder at his pouting expression while the rest of the bar joined in. Totsuka continued to whine as he lightly punched me in the shoulder as I felt my hair fall against my back. When I opened my eyes the red haze was gone and my body temperature was back to normal.

"What's going on?"

Turning I saw Yata, and the tracksuit chubby guy standing in the entryway. Yata looked extremely confused while the other guy was grinning along with the rest of the gang. I waved to him, hoping things had cooled between us, but I knew I had some apologizing to do still.

"We're picking on Pervert-kun," I pointed to Totsuka.

"I'm not a pervert," he fought.

A new wave of laughter filled the pub, and I swear I saw Yata crack a smile before he shook his head. He turned to group of guys at a table, the derby cap guy was among them. They started their own conversation while Totsuka nagged my ear off about his innocence, and though I completely believe him I wasn't going to let him off so easy. He was just too fun to tease.

Behind me I heard a grunt then a shuffle of fabric. Next thing I saw was Mikoto making his way down the side hall with a yawn. Pulling away from Totsuka I followed after the redhead calling his name when I reached the hall. Mikoto paused on the bottom step of the staircase that lead to the second floor. He looked back at me in that silent demeanor of his I was becoming familiar with.

"I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry I was such a bother. I don't really understand what happened, but I'm thankful that you broke me out of "jail"," I said. Bowing my head to show the respect a king deserved.

Mikoto huffed a sigh, and I looked up to see only his back facing me. "You're trouble, but it's fine. We all are,"he said.

I watched his back disappeared up the stairs before I turned to rejoin the others at the bar. My heart, I think, fluttered in my chest as my brain replayed his words over and over. _So I am trouble, but it was okay because it meant I fit in here? Is that what he meant by that? I wish, _I thought.

"Did beauty kiss the beast ?" Totsuka queried. He had popped up next to me the moment I stepped out of the hall tossing one arm over my shoulders while poking my cheek with his free hand.

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"You're right, our king isn't much of a beast even with his short temper," he said. Yet I didn't follow him.

"What?" I questioned.

"What would you call him, Kusanagi?" he asked. He lead me to the bar where the older man was scrolling through his phone.

Kusanagi glanced up with a smirk. "Well he's hardly a prince charming," he commented. "He's probably the cursed frog."

"That's a little harsh," I said.

"But it fits," Totsuka agreed.

"You two are so weird," I grumbled.

"He just needs a kiss from the princess and everything will be saved," Totsuka grinned down at me.

I deadpanned, "And who's this supposed princess?"

"You of course," he said.

My reply to that was a hard elbow jab to his ribs. Totsuka released my shoulders as he groaned at the impact.

"You're not as funny as I remember Totsuka-kun," I said. Stepping away from him I took a seat at the bar.

"I wasn't joking," he said.

I shot a piercing glance over my shoulder at him, and said slowly and deliberately, "Very. Funny. Totsuka-kun."

Gulping he nodded before making his way over to Anna. With a sigh I lowered my head onto the wooden counter and covered my eyes with my right arm.

"You haven't been here long, so I'll let you off easy this time," Kusanagi said in a hushed tone. My stomach did a flip at his serious tone. "Everyone here would give their life for one another, and out King is no exception. Tatara was not joking when he said things could be saved. Anna has her own special gifts, and she saw who would be doing the saving," he said.

Removing my arm I peeked up at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes through his dark sunglasses. My stomach did another unsettling flips as I raised my head to meet his gaze properly.

"We are counting on you now," Kusanagi concluded.

"How many people actually know about this?" I asked.

"Just Tatara, Anna, and myself," he replied.

"You won't even tell your king?" I challenged.

And immediately I wish I hadn't. The bar owner removed his sunglasses and leaned closer to me so I couldn't look away from his cocoa colored eyes. A nervous shiver ran down my spine at his stern expression.

"It's not his business. He knows there is trouble approaching. The city has been acting up, but Mikoto isn't the kind to care for what doesn't concern him at the moment. But you have a purpose. You will save the red King because that is why you are here."

"You can't be serious. Me?" I choked out.

"You were the one who stole his power. Channeling his flames through to you," he stated.

"B-But I have no idea how I did that," I fought. I, too, kept my voice down though I wanted to cry out that he was wrong, but Kusanagi was much more intimidating than his usual appearance gives off.

"As far as I know there has never been anyone stupid enough to grab Mikoto's fire without going through the test," he said.

"So my stupidity earns me the spot as your savior. That sounds moronic," I said.

I couldn't do what Kusanagi was telling me. I was the stupid girl crashing the man-fest that was Homra, saying hi to old acquaintances in hopes of becoming friends. After a few weeks of catching up, and paying for rent I would move on keeping in contact occasionally while staying out of their way. That was the plan, I wasn't made to save anyone. I barely saved myself from the robotic future my parents had planned for me, how was I suppose to save a legendary leader of Shizume City.

"Sounds like fate," he said. He slid his glasses back on as he turned to the wall of liquor behind him.

"Do you really believe in that?" I asked.

He grabbed a bottle of vodka off a shelf and turned to me while grabbing a glass from under the counter. "I believe we make out own fate, and that was the next step in yours," he replied.

I watched him pout the liquor into the glass, then pass it to me. Looking up from the drink I asked him, "Then what was my first step to this fate you claim Anna has seen?"

I grabbed the glass and shot back its contents. As I swallowed I couldn't help but enjoy the burn the vodka left in its wake.

Kusanagi replied, "Meeting Tatara in the hospital that day," as he refilled the glass. It needed some ice, but then again the frozen water would have just gotten in the way.

At his response I froze for a moment, then I pulled the glass closer to me. "So you remember that day, huh?" I said.

"It's hard to forget. It was the day Mikoto's powers revealed themselves," he said.

"I see," I said.

After downing the drink and slamming the glass on the bar I got to me feet. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I stomped off towards the front doors. My mind was buzzing with this new information and I just couldn't process it with all the chatter going on. I was still struggling with why Scepter four had arrested me, and that I had actually joined Homra I didn't have room in my brain for savior crap, or destiny talk. Kusanagi was demanding too much from me; a stupid homeless girl who had an idol-complex, and friendship issues.

"Where are you going Nao-chan?" Totsuka called.

"I don't know," I called back. "Maybe I'll go on a pyromaniac spree. Burn a few houses, or something," I said in a monotone voice. I actually wanted to punch Kusanagi in the face denying his statements, but he was no doubt stronger than I, and could easily put me in a coma without breaking a sweat.

"You're joking, right?" Totsuka questioned.

With my hand on the doorknob I peered back at him with a forced smile. "Yeah, completely joking. I already got arrested once today, and it wasn't exactly a blast."

"Okay. Do you want me to-," Totsuka began.

"Back off!" I snapped.

The whole room went silent with my outburst. Totsuka stared at me with wide eyes, and I could feel the heated gaze of Kusanagi on my back. I was making another unnecessary scene, I was becoming pretty good at it too.

"Just back off would ya. I don't need a babysitter. I'm not going to burn down the city, so just let me go out on my own, jeez," I huffed.

Pushing the door open I left Homra still stomping my feet, my mind clouded, and my blood pressure went through the roof.


	9. Chapter 8

I wondered the streets of Shizume City, letting the late afternoon foot traffic lead me about until it thinned out and I started out on my own again. I spent the time alone trying to work out the day's events in my head along with what Kusanagi had dropped on me. I still didn't understand why Fushimi had arrested me, or how exactly my hand burst into flames. At that time I had no control over it, but one back at the bar I did; mostly. Apparently I was now officially part of Homra because of the incident in the cell, which wasn't a bad thing, just unexpected.

The problem I was having was wrapping my head around the assumption that I was suppose to save Mikoto from something. Save him from what? Was there going to be a war? Stop an assassination? Kusanagi had been extremely vague on the danger, but unnervingly serious about my contribution. If I could save someone I would, but I was barely taking care of myself so who in their right mind decided that I would the one to save the day? Anna must have misunderstood whatever she had seen, and it was actually someone more capable than I, who would come to the rescue like Totsuka, or Yata. They were the hero types, not Suzuki Nao, not I.

When I finally looked up from my shuffling black sneakers I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Its rays painted the October sky the same deep red as Mikoto's fire, making the city glow like I was looking through that magic filter like back at Homra. Taking a deep breath of the cool air I regretted leaving without a sweater or something other than the plain cotton tee I was wearing. I was on the other side of the city, and the soreness in my feet was proof I had really walked all the way there.

"Guess I'll take the subway back," I sighed.

Changing my course for the subway entrance down the block I reached for my wallet that wasn't there. I stopped my light jog to double check every surface of my being for my wallet. I had it that morning, and I still had it after applying to all those stores.

When my brain finally made the connections I hissed out, "Saru-kun."

It was probably removed when I was in Scepter four's custody. I had fifty dollars tucked away in there, and it was the last of the bounty job I worked a few weeks ago. Groaning curses under my breath I turned away from the subway not in the mood for the two hour long walk back to the bar. I just wanted to relax and eat food, maybe even ask Anna about what she saw, not walk for hours in the chilly evening air.

"Today sucks," I declared.

I made it about two blocks when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I hadn't even heard them behind me, so my yelp of surprise was justifiable.

Spinning on my heel I said, "What?"

My heart was pounding in my chest so hard I could hear my pulse drumming away in my ears.

Standing behind me was a girl who was obviously still in high school from the navy uniform she was wearing, and from her brown hair dangled silver accessories. She appeared kind enough, and was probably lost in this part of the city.

"Are you Suzuki Nao?" she asked.

_Or she's on a hunt,_ I thought with a mental slouch. I was exhausted, and couldn't handle anymore excitement this week. I needed a month long vacation just for today alone.

"Are you part of Scepter four too?" I inquired. "Because I'll go talk to whoever you want tomorrow, just let me spend the night in an actual bed," I bargained.

The girl shook her head making her hair accessories tinkle like little bells. She smiled kindly up at me as she replied, "I am not a part of the blue clan, so you do not have to fret. My name is Yukizome Kukuri."

She held out a hand to me, but I hesitated in shaking it. "So?" I questioned.

"I heard the red clan had gained a new female member, and I just had to meet her," she answered. Her hand still waiting for mine.

"Okay," I shook her hand. "How do you know that? I accidentally joined this afternoon, and as far as I've seen Homra isn't friendly with outsiders."

I retrieved my hand after the shake suddenly very cautious of my surroundings, and suspicious of the few people wandering the street we were on.

"That is true," Kukuri agreed. "But the blue clan is known for its gossiping tendencies, however they swear it's to keep the other clans on the same playing field. No one actually buys that though," she spoke casually.

She was definitely a high school student. Her mannerisms with her hands just screamed teenager.

"So you're part of a different clan then?" I asked.

"That is correct," she grinned. "I'm a member of the silver clan."

"Okay, so now what?" I challenged.

Kukuri became flustered, scratching he cheek as she thought of an answer. "Well nothing really. I just wanted to say hello to the red clans' new female. Many of us thought they would never break down that testosterone wall they had built up around them. A clan needs balance," she said.

"Is that so?" I clicked my tongue.

"Not that that's a bad thing. Please don't tell them I said that, I didn't mean to insult them."

She bowed her head begging me.

"Relax I'm not going to tell those boneheads. You're just a kid, so your fine," I assured her.

Raising Kukuri beamed at me, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now you should get home before it gets dark," I said.

"You're right," she nodded.

Just as I was about to turn I caught sight of something unbelievable. The girl rose into the air, holding her skirt around her thighs as she hurried off into the sky. I just stared after as she skipped from rooftop to rooftop until she disappeared from view. Sighing I ran a hand through my tangled hair as I started walking again.

"I need more vodka to deal with this," I muttered to myself.

My feet were killing me, my stomach was growling like mad, and my temples were pounding like jackhammers, but I was only a block away from the bar now. The sun had long since set, and the night chill had reached my bones leaving my teeth chattering and my arms hugging myself for warmth.

"Bed. Warmth. Food. Food!" I chanted to myself.

I picked up the pace when I saw the Homra sign lighting up the darkness. I was insanely happy when I reached the door, so much so that I threw it open and charged inside. I didn't get very far though.

"Dammit," I groaned.

I had ran straight into someone and we both went down, but I had the softer landing. Sitting up I heard a groan under me while I rubbed the place below my collarbone where they had clashed with me.

"Welcome back Nao-chan," Kusanagi greeted.

"Thanks," I said.

I scratched my head as I continued to sit where I landed. My kegs too exhausted to move from the inhumanly long walk I went on.

"Say hello Yata," Kusanagi prompted.

"N-Nao-senpai," Yata stuttered.

Looking down I saw the hazel eyed boy flushing up at me. I felt my own face heat up when I registered the position we were in. Yata was laying on his back being propped up by his elbows, while I was awkwardly straddling his lower stomach.

"Sorry, Sorry," I said.

Jumping up to get off of him landed on my butt again since my legs weren't ready to hold up my weight yet. My back collided with the still opened door, knocking it closed for me.

"Ouch," I groaned. I was already sore enough, I didn't need these extra bruises.

"Don't you watch where you're going?" Yata complained.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get inside where it was warm," I replied.

"Are you okay?" the chubby blond asked. He came up behind Yata with a kind face.

"Yeah I'm fine. It takes more than that to hurt me," Yata answered. He was already on his feet again dusting off his shorts.

"I wasn't asking you," blondie said. Yata looked -for a moment- surprised before he clicked his tongue and adverted his gaze across the bar. "Are you okay, Nao-chan?"

He held a hand out to me, and I gratefully took it. As pulled me to my feet I replied, "Thanks. I'm fine."

"That's good. Yata is known for being a hard head," Kusanagi commented.

We all laughed while Yata complained under his breath. Turning back to the chubby blond I half smiled as I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kamamoto Rikio. You can call me Kamamoto," he said.

"Thanks for the help Kamamoto," I said.

"No problem," he grinned.

"Come on fats-o," Yata said. He kicked Kamamoto in the butt herding him towards the door. "We're leaving."

"Already?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Yata muttered. "We have things to do, so we're leaving."

He continued to push the complaining Kamamoto towards the door. He didn't look directly at me as he went. Was he still mad at me? Or was he still embarrassed about our collision.

"Bye Nao-chan," Kamamoto said.

"Shut up and go," Yata groaned. Kicking the guy out the door.

"Bye Kamamoto. Bye Yata," I waved after them.

Spinning on my heel I faced the rest of the pub that was mostly empty except for Mikoto smoking at the bar, Kusanagi drying glasses, and a small group of guys in the back. Totsuka was nowhere to be though. Shuffling away from the entrance I made my way to the sofa's where I collapsed into the farthest one with a long and heavy sigh.

"How far did you go?" Kusanagi asked.

"To the edge of town," I replied.

I stretched my arms over my head and dangled them off the edge of the couch like my legs at the opposite end. Lying down felt so good after the long day I had had, but my stomach was still gurgling with hunger.

"And you walked the whole way?" he questioned.

I could hear the dull clunk of him setting down the glass, and the rattle of him grabbing another. I stared at the ceiling as I appreciated the warmth the room provided, not having realized just _how_ cold I had gotten. My toes hurt from the cold as they thawed out in my shoes.

"Well if I had had my wallet I would have taken the subway back," I said.

"Then why did you leave without your wallet?" he continued to inquire.

"Because I thought I still had it on me," I groaned. "Scepter four must have taken it off of me while I was unconscious. I mean they even re-bandaged my hand while I was out."

Holding up my left hand I stared at my bare fingers. Mikoto's flames had burned away the bandages back in the cell, but what was surprising was that there was no sign of the burns that I had received last night. Not even a scar like there should have been if it healed, but it was like there was never any would there to begin with.

Releasing another sigh I dropped my hand onto my chest as I returned my gaze to the ceiling.

"Annoying jerks," I grumbled.

Kusanagi chortled. Hearing his laugh I pushed myself up into a sitting position so I could glare at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're starting to sound like one of the gang already," he said.

"That's great," Totsuka's voice floated throughout the room. My stomach did an unsettling flip as he popped into view from behind the bar with Kusanagi. "I'm glad to heat you're fitting in," he grinned at me.

How was he so happy right now? I had been so mean before I left, but Totsuka was acting like nothing happened. His smile was genuine no less, and it just left me grasping at straws for a reason why. Why was he being so kind to me? Why had he been hiding behind the bar? Why couldn't I understand Totsuka?

"What're you doing back there?" I asked.

Stepping out from behind the bar Totsuka replied, "I was hiding."

I could feel my eyes widen. "Why?" I asked.

"Because," was all he said.

I dropped my gaze to the floor as I knotted my hands together. He had been hiding from me, he didn't say anything because he knows he sucks at lying. Getting to my feet I made my way across the room.

"Nao-chan?" Totsuka questioned.

"I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," I said.

"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day right?" Totsuka asked.

"I'm fine," I said. Pausing at the mouth of the hall I offered him a half smile as reassurance. "I don't have much of an appetite anyway. G'night."

Turning I started down the hall as the hungry gurgling in my stomach turned into the aching throb of unsettling nerves.

"Goodnight Nao-chan," Totsuka called.

His voice only made the knot that much tighter in my core. If I had anything in my stomach I'm sure I would have expelled it.

When I reached my borrowed room I kicked off my sneakers and flopped onto the bed. I just laid there; face buried in the pillow, and my still chilled body over the blankets. My head was back to doing circles, like spending all afternoon thinking wasn't bed enough, now I was bound to get no sleep, and feel riddled with guilt. _Way to screw up Nao,_I mentally scolded myself.

I don't know how much time passed before I could hear footsteps going up and down the hall. Mikoto and Kusanagi must have been getting ready for bed because I could distinctly head the bathroom door creak open and closed along with other doors.

_I should get up and turn my light off. It's hard to pretend to sleep with it on._

Just as I began pushing myself up the door to my room opened without even a knock. Out of reflex I whipped around to yell at who entered, but stopped when my green eyes locked with eyes the color of smoldering coals. Mikoto leaned against the door jam with his arms crossed over his broad chest as he stared at me.

After several long moments of tense silence Mikoto spoke. His voice was low, and his tone bored like always. "You're really nothing but trouble," he said.

Swallowing my embarrassment I replied, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You never learn," he sighed. "Come on."

He pushed off of the wall and slipped into the hall. I stumbled to my feet as I followed after him. Mikoto made his way down the stairs into the darkened bar, which he lit upon his entry. Confused, I followed him behind the bar where he bent over to pick something up.

Handing me whatever he picked up he said, "He's an idiot."

Looking down, I saw sitting in my palms was a well wrapped sandwich. It was a simple turkey sandwich on white bread. Closing my fingers around the food I glanced up at Mikoto who was absentmindedly scratching his head.

"Who's an idiot?" I queried.

"Your idol," he breathed out. "He was needlessly rambling the entire time you were gone. I thought him hanging around was bad enough, but this tag team you have going on," he paused to stare down at me. He shook his head like he didn't actually have a conclusion to make as he pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. Tapping a single white stick out of the carton, stuck it between his lips, and lit it.

"Totsuka-kun, he made this for me?" I asked.

Mikoto released a puff of smoke into the air between us, and I suppressed a cough. He nodded in reply.

"What a dummy," I muttered. "Does he even know how to get mad? Totsuka-kun is too good," I said mostly to myself.

Mikoto ruffled my hair as he stepped out from behind the bar. "Yeah, he is," he agreed.

As his hand left the top of my head something shot through me. Electricity tingled my skin from head-to-toe, yet it was strongest where Mikoto's hand had touched. My heart raced in my chest, while my ears began to ring. Just below the zinging electricity was a sensation like that of a raging fire. My insides felt like they were melting together, my brain turning to mush.

The feeling immediately began to fade the moment he lifted his hand, and I didn't want that. Dropping the sandwich I reached out and grabbed his hand sending new wave of electricity over my flesh.

"Mikoto," I said.

"Hmm," he peered back at me.

I knew I should have released his hand then, but I wasn't ready to let the feeling end. Part of me was desperate to know what it was while the rest of me wrestled with for an excuse to tell Mikoto for my behavior. My mind had turned to pudding though, and I was lost in smoldering amber eyes.

Our hands hung between us as he continued to stare back at me. My stomach felt like it had liquified into the bottom of my feet, along with the butterflies that were struggling about. I tried opening my mouth to speak, but my brain still hadn't pieced together a reply, so my hand just tightened around his.

"_We are counting on you now,"_ Kusanagi's voiced broke through my brain's silence.

My hold on Mikoto's hand faltered and our arms fell to our sides. The burning sensation inside was extinguished leaving my body feeling like a jelly donut. I leaned against the counter to keep me upright as my energy was sapped from my limbs. My bones felt like cheese sticks, organs like mincemeat, and my blood thick like mud in my veins.

"_You will save the red king, because that is why you are here,"_ Kusanagi's words resounded.

How was I suppose to save anyone? I did nothing, but cause Mikoto trouble. If anything my presence at Homra was the danger that Anna had foreseen, and the only way to save him was for me to leave as soon as possible.

"If you have something to say, say it," Mikoto said breaking through my reverie.

"Huh?" I said. Lifting my gaze I saw his back facing me. His hands were in his pockets and swirling in the space over his head was the trail of smoke from his cigarette. "Oh, no. No I don't," I replied.

Mikoto made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat like he was warning me.

Biting my bottom lip I slipped to the floor, sitting next to my dropped sandwich. Piling my hands in my lap I stared at a crease between the wooden floor boards as my heart returned to the rib breaking pace from earlier.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said. I moved the sandwich to my lap. "Again I'm sorry for all the trouble I've brought with me. I promise I won't be a bother for much longer." I bowed my head even though I knew he could see me.

"What's the point of anything if you just regret it," he said.

My head snapped up just in time to see Homra's king vanish down the hall.

I stayed behind the bar just sitting on the floor as I slowly unwrapped the food Totsuka had prepared for me. The sandwich was good. Simple, yet filling.

As I ate I mumbled, "I don't regret anything," to myself.

_Who are you trying to kid?_ My inner voice countered. _All you've done since you ran away is regret your life. Living in a world of "what ifs" and "maybes."_

"And it's been one shit of a mess," I added aloud.

_So are you going to keep running?_ I asked myself.

I took a moment to chew and swallow the last of my food before balling up the saran wrap and answering, "It's they only thing I'm good at."


End file.
